


Accompanied

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Come With Me [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Friendship/Love, Martha Chooses Jack, Moving In Together, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Smut, Unplanned Pregnancy, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:10:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 27,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor finally comes back, Jack and Martha make the decision to leave the Doctor and go their separate ways - until Jack asks Martha to come back to Torchwood with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Grrr...rrrg…_

"What was that?"

　Martha felt her cheeks heat up at Jack’s comment and stayed silent, but it didn't help because her stomach gurgled again—demanding to be filled with food.

　Jack looked down at her, a smirk on his lips. "Martha..." he teased.

　Martha pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes as she looked up at Jack, but his grin just grew because it looked more like a pout. He pecked her on the nose, and she couldn't keep up the front; being this close to him, his arm over his shoulder and pulled close to his side.

　"You wouldn't happen to have any chocolate in that great coat of yours, would you?" she asked him.

　Martha wasn't sure how long they had been stuck in the control room on Utopia, she didn't carry a watch and the watch that that Jack had around his wrist wasn't a real watch that told time, but instead a Time Agents watch—which as it turned out, didn’t work either. So neither of them knew how long it had been since the Doctor had left them, but it was long enough that her stomach was rumbling for food. They couldn't last more than a few days without food; Martha would starve to death and be dead permanently while Jack would just keep on dying.

　Martha forced back the shudder at the thought; the Doctor would come back for them; she was sure of it.

　"Why not check in out yourself." he replied in a seductive manner.

　Martha gave a soft snort at that, but complied anyway; first stuffing her hand in the pocket that was closest, the one that was between them. There was nothing in that one, so she reached across Jack's lap, trying to get at the other pocket. She wasn't sure if Jack was just playing with her, but she was hungry enough to humour him and Jack didn't mind the view of her arse that he was getting. She let out a squawk of surprise when Jack pulled her over and into his lap, giving her hardy behind and hardy slap; he was an ass man after all.

　"Jack!"

　Martha was in no way going to tell him that it kind of turned her on; she didn't want him to know everything before their relationship even began. Wait! Relationship? Was that what this was or was it just a fling? She knew Jack was the one night stand type of guy, but she was different, she was looking for someone to spend the rest of her life with. No; she didn't want to think about that now. She was really into Jack and if this really was just a fling, then she was going to get as much out of it as she could.

　Martha did sigh internally though; why was it that she was always into guys that she could never really be with? God, she was rubbish at relationships, just like her mother always found a way to mention to her.

　This time Jack grasped her ass, his hand bypassing the waistband in her pants and gaining skin contact. She opened her legs a little and felt a shutter go through her entire body as she felt his finger between her legs. She became hot and wet and pushed back against his fingers as they teased her entrance, wanting them inside of her so bad. She bit her lip as she moaned, pressing her forehead against his thigh.

　"What do you want?" he asked.

　"You." she groaned.

　"And where do you want me?"

　"I-inside of me." she panted.

　"How bad?"

　"Real bad, Jack. Real bad." she moaned, moving with his fingers, trying to suck them inside of her. "Now, now!"

　Jack tugged down her pants and underwear, pushing her down onto her knees as he pulled down his own and mounted her from behind. Pushing his hard cock into her wet opening, it sliding into the heat and he moaned, feeling the walls around him constrict and contract around him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her up so that her back was against his chest. His hands traveled under her shirt and bra and grasped her breasts, using them as support as he fucked her. Martha braced one hand against the edge of a consol in front of her while the other came down her front and she started to rub herself, her head falling back against Jack shoulder.

One of Jack's hands came from her breast and down her front, working his fingers with hers. She panted, her eyes closed as she turned her head; her tongue snaking out and the tip of it tracing the shell of his ear. Jack was totally surprised, his eyes snapping open as a shudder traveled through him and zapped through his penis—and... And he came hard inside of her.

　Martha was shocked too as she leaned forward and braced both hands against the edge of the consol, Jack resting against her back, panting into her neck. Out of all the temporary lovers that Jack had ever had, no one had ever done that to him, ever—who could have guessed that it was one of Jack's sweet spots.

　Jack peppered the back of Martha's neck with kisses; was she just a temporary lover or could she become something else? He sat up and took his dick from her, pulling up his pants and hers before sitting back and taking her along with him, settling her in his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his shoulder, giving a content sigh—her hunger forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

They lay asleep on the floor, curled up with each other; Jack's arm wrapped around Martha's shoulder and her head resting against his chest—the beat of his heart all that kept her from freaking out and lulled her asleep. The floor was hard, but they made do, already used to it—which in itself was not good news. There wasn't much to do; the power being out and the only way that there was a chance of getting it back on was to leave the room, and that was not a good idea. Jack actually didn't have any food in his pockets, but Martha did remember a pack of gum in her leather jacket. 

Their chance of doing anything, of doing something other than wait and hope the Doctor came back was rubbish because the Master had torn out the main copper power cord to kill Chantho. And the only things that Jack and Martha could do while they waited was talk, sleep and have very hot and passionate sex. The latter two of which they did most because it was like they already knew each other and were connected on a deeper level.

There was a bang and Jack's eyes snapped open, but he didn't move and instead tightened his arm around Martha. The Futurekind were back, they had left for a little while but it had only been a matter of time before they came back—and here they were. There was another bang and Jack could feel Martha's whole body tense up against his. Her eyes opened and she clenched her hand that was resting on Jack's stomach, clutching the material of his light blue button up.

"It's fine." Jack soft voice whispered, she wouldn't have been able to hear it if it weren’t for the fact that his mouth was right above her head.

But she listened and didn't sit up as there was another bang, burying her face in his chest. The door was solid, no windows or even a slot, pure steel, inches thick, welded and held together by rivets. They lay behind a consol, blocking them from view if any of the Futurekind did happen to bypass the lock mechanism or break through the door. Neither of them knew that much about the Futurekind, weren't sure how advanced they were or what they were capable of.

Jack kissed the top of her head, running his fingers through her dark, unbound hair soothingly. "Ignore it."

Martha let out a breath, her whole body seeming to flinch whenever there was a bang. "Do you think they're ever going to give up?"

"Eventually." Jack said. "But if they did get through, I was never one to mind an audience." his hand trailed down her side suggestively before settling on her hip.

She shook her head back and forth against his chest, unable to stop the chuckle that accompanied it. "Were you ever in a porno?"

There was a pause before "Well..."

"Are you serious?" she asked, not joking anymore as she leaned up on her elbows to look at him.

Jack sat up on his elbows too, a huge grin on his lips as he looked back at her, silent as a bee.

Martha looked at him seriously, searching his face. And she honestly couldn't tell whether or not he did or didn't. She had conflicting emotions about the thought. One was that if it were true and Jack had actually stared in a porno, she would definitely be first in line for that experience; the downside to that though would be that others would see it as well, and the thought of others seeing Jack made her kind of jealous.

Her expression turned into a pout because she realized that Jack was never going to tell her and she was never going to find out whether or not he was lying.

Jack kissed her, he couldn't help it; he loved that expression on her—it was the most adorable and sexiest thing that he had ever seen. Martha went to kiss him back, but instead sucked in a surprised breath when there was a bang again—she hadn't even noticed that it had stopped moments before. They looked at each other and sat up because the next bang didn't come from behind the door, but from the wall beside it.

There was another one, farther down the wall, and then another, but this time it cam from the opposite wall. They slowly stood, Martha clutching Jack's coat as their eyes drew to the door and where most of the banging was coming from.

"Jack," she whispered nervously.

"I know," he whispered back, pulling her close to his side. "If they break through, we have to have something to defend ourselves. Search for anything; a pipe of some kind would be best." he told her, locking eyes with her until she nodded her head, reluctantly pulling away from him in search of a weapon.

Jack had to find something too, his Webley was out of bullets and the Master had taken his stuff along with the Doctor's severed hand. He shook his head and quickly started to search the lab along with Martha for anything that he could use to defend against the Futurekind. Mostly everything was wires, and he had tried to see if he could break a piece off from the consol, but with little luck. But there was that little wooden table that was shaped like as octagon; he could use the whole this as a weapon unless he chucked the whole thing, so he tried to break it apart, the bangs now coming more frequent and all around the lab. He picked up the table and after a few throws, the thing broke apart into manageable pieces.

The lab wasn't neat at all; it was thrown together with scarce parts and equipment—it kinda felt like a lab built in an old basement to Martha, and in places like that you could always find something. And she actually did, wedged behind a consol she found an old and rusted piece of pipe that was about a foot or so long. It took her a second, but she was able jerk it free and she spun around, showing her prize to Jack with a grin.

"That's good, Martha." Jack praised, holding a chunk of board in his own hands.

The banging was becoming more fierce and frequent and powerful, coming from all sides of the lab. From what Jack had seen, the Futurekind didn't own advanced weaponry but that didn't mean they were at a disadvantage. They were pretty intelligent for cannibals with clubs; and they had somehow managed to get inside the walls—which was never a good thing in any situation. 

Now that they were somehow in the walls, there was less keeping them out as well as the fact that if they were in the walls, they could get lock mechanism and disable it.

Jack blinked multiple times over as dust and dirt from overhead cascaded down into his hair; he shook his head, the dirt falling off and looked above him. There was another bang, this one louder than the others around it and a shower of dirt from above came loose.

"Oh, that's not good." a grimaced crossed his face as he glanced at Martha before keeping an eye on that spot, stepping out from beneath it and to Martha's side.

"So, what? We just wait until they break through?" Martha asked.

"What other choice do we have?" Jack said, putting an arm around Martha's shoulder.

"Seriously?" she scoffed.

"Seriously." Jack let out a humourless chuckled. "Haven't you heard that waiting's the best part?"

Martha just quirked an eyebrow at that and Jack just had to kiss it.

The roof above started to crack, and it was the weakest point of entry too—Jack realized—because the main consol lead through the roof to its main power source; the one that the Master had 'unplugged'. 

"Ready?" Jack asked, and Martha gave him a determined nod.

The ceiling wasn't made up of steel like the rest of the wall, but instead was made from stone and concrete. The crack grew and chunks of it fell to the ground, dust going everywhere. He took his arm from around Martha and tightened his grip on the piece of wood in his had—the only defence that he had against the Futurekind. Martha was similar in stance, though hers was less practiced than Jack's. 

A huge chunk fell, leaving a big gap above. The banging from all around suddenly ceased, and the silence rang in their ears—their breaths seemingly loud. There was no movement in that darkened crevasse for what felt like the longest time, until there was; a group of shuffling Futurekind above their heads.

Martha's hands had turned clammy and her knuckles turning white as she tightened her grip around the edge of the pipe. She didn't quite get why she was getting all nervous and such; she had probably been in situations worse than getting ambushed by a group on cannibals. But maybe it was the fact that the Doctor was gone, that he'd left them. She loved the Doctor, the instant she had met the Time Lord—but then she realized that she loved Jack too. And it wasn't a shock either, this revelation she had before her survival date was about to parish, it felt right—and she felt her heart beat slow down, and the palm of her hands stopped sweating. She could live with this knowledge or in her current case, she could die with it.

One after another, Futurekind started to drop through the crack; each of the seven landing one their feet, hissing and snarling, baring their pointy teeth.

There was the sudden, familiar sound of the whirring engine of the TARDIS, but neither Martha nor Jack could believe it. And neither could the Furturekind either, because they didn't move but stayed where they were, though they did still snarl at the pair.

There was the creak of the TARDIS door opening behind them and Doctor popped his head out. "Anyone lookin' for a lift?"

"That's our Doctor!" Jack grinned; suddenly throwing his piece of wood up into the air—the Futurekind's eyes fallowing it—and tugged on Martha's hand, pulling her to the TARDIS along with him, the pipe dropping from her grip in the process.


	3. Chapter 3

The TARDIS door shut behind them and the Doctor was already at the center consol, pulling and twisting levers and pressing buttons; the vortex manipulator started, the pieces coming together in the center. The whole place shuddered, a tremor traveling through it and Martha lost her balance, clutching to the closest thing to her—which was Jack of course, who had yet to let go of her hand.

　

The tremors stopped as the TARDIS smoothed herself out; Martha, forgetting herself for a moment, still held onto Jack. But soon jerked away, averting her eyes. She realized now, now that the Doctor had saved them, that whatever Jack and she had on Utopia was now over—she could already feel the crack that tried to chisel its way through her heart. Who had she been kidding anyway?

　

Jack couldn't help but feel the hurt and emptiness as his dear nightingale pulled away from him and averted her gaze, but he did understand what getting saved by the Doctor had meant. It was just a fling after all, wasn't it? Just a in the heat of the moment type of thing—the Doctor had just abandoned them and it was just the two of them left. The attraction between them was undeniable, and being left like that just sparked it into life.

　

Jack shook his head, his gaze landing on the Doctor—and he just seemed to realize the fact that the Doctor was back. "Impeccable timing as always, Doctor!" He plastered a grin on his face.

　

The Doctor looked at him, his own grin in place. "Glad to see I'd made it in time, otherwise the Futurekind would have had you."

　

Martha had yet to say anything, not quite sure what she felt towards the Doctor quite yet—Jack noticed, and kept up the conversation with the Doctor, distracting him.

　

"Where's the Master?" And that seemed to be distraction enough for the time being, because the Doctor's face just seemed to go blank, and such a sadness filled his big brown eyes—it was the same look that he seemed to get every time he remembered that fact that he had been last of the Time Lords.

　

"He was shot and didn't regenerate." The Doctor told him, forcing himself back to normal.

　

"Shot?" Jack asked in confusion. "How long were you gone."

　

"Just under a year." The Doctor replied.

　

"A year?" Jack's brows furrowed. "We couldn't have been on Utopia for more than a few days."

　

The Doctor nodded. "I went back in time; otherwise there wouldn't have been either of you alive to pick-up."

　

"Who shot the Master?" Jack asked, not able to help himself—he had a right to know, didn't he? "You don't allow guns." He pointed out.

　

The Doctor nodded and was silent for a moment. "Martha's mother." He spoke quietly.

　

"What?!" Martha snapped loudly, causing both men to jump. "My mother _what_?"

　

Jack looked between the two of them, shocked as well. He may not have known Martha mum, but by her reaction he was sure that this was not a normal occurrence—her mum shooting people. The Doctor actually looked hesitant and awkward and this was a first to be witnessed; the Doctor was never awkward or at a loss for words—ever.

　

"The Master—whose been masquerading as Saxon—convinced your mother that I was bad news, and every phone call that you've made to her has been listened in to by him. When the Master took the TARDIS and I managed to get in, he traveled back to your year, Martha and he planned to take over the Earth by tearing between the different paradox. The Toclafane—who were to passengers on the Rocket—and killed most of the population. He kept your family prisoner in case you ever turned up, so he had leverage; after about a year we were able to send the Toclafane back and defeat the Master. But..." The Doctor paused for a second. "Your mother got a hold of a gun and shot the Master; he refused to generate."

　

Martha was silent, her fists clenched at her sides.

　

"I set everything back to its original course—it as if it never happened." He tried to reassure, but it was for naught because Martha seemed to be seething.

　

"You let my mother get a hold of a gun as well as get held prisoner for a whole year?" Martha demanded.

　

The Doctor reluctantly nodded his head, a hand rubbing the back of his neck. "But I fixed it," he assured. "No one remembers at thing; it was as if the whole never happened and the Master was never even there or the Toclafane."

　

Right now she didn't care that care that the only other Time Lord was dead and the Doctor was once again the last of his race. She knew that it was probably harsh, but right now the Doctor didn't deserve sympathy.

　

"Of all the things..." She started, shaking her head roughly. "First, you leave us to get eaten by a bunch of cannibals, and then you allow my mother get held prisoner by the same guy who took the TARDIS in the first place, and allowed her to get a gun and kill someone?"

　

Jack winced, taking a step back. He knew that he should have stepped in, but the Doctor deserved what Martha dished out. The last time that he had abandoned Jack, Jack had spent years trying to find him again—but now the Doctor was going to pay his dues.

　

The Doctor look at her with wide eyes, fearful of what the medical student may do to him. He even looked to Jack for help, but the Captain averted his gaze. The Doctor sighed internally, realizing that he was going to get what he deserved. He had abandoned dear Martha, his companion for selfish reasons—and he left Jack again too—but he thought that Martha might understand; that might have been possible if he hadn't left her on Utopia and allowed her mother to be imprisoned for a year and kill someone.

　

But just a suddenly the anger and hate that had filled her, now left like water down a drainpipe; leaving her physically and mentally exhausted. Her shoulders slumped and leaned back against the side rail, her arms now crossed over her chest and her head bowed.

　

"Martha...?" Jack said softly in concern, going over to her and running his fingers through her dark hair.

　

She unconsciously leaned into, gaining comfort from the familiar touch. The Doctor furrowed his brows at that, the Master forgotten for the moment as Martha spoke.

　

"I can't do this anymore," Martha said quietly, looking up and staring at the Doctor. "Not now, not after this."

　

The Doctor was silent, his Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed.

　

Unshed tears filled Martha's brown eyes, threatening to spin over. "I knew; the minute I laid eyes on you, I knew that it could only end in disaster." She took a deep, shuddering breath; trying to calm herself enough to talk properly. "I want to go home, Doctor. Take me home."

　

The Doctor looked at her for a long time, before he suddenly blinked, shaking his head. "Right you are then." He spun around and marched to the center consol, flipping switches and turning knobs before the engines started on. He kept fiddling with the switches even as the TARDIS was on the move, watching Martha and Jack out of the corner of his eye.

　

Jack came in front of Martha, swiping away the tears that had leaked from her eyes when she blinked. "Martha," He breathed out her name and she looked up at him, her chin trembling slightly. "My beauty, my nightingale, don't fret. He clipped your wings, but now the door is open and you can fly again." He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and leaned in, kissing her forehead for a long moment.

　

She leaned into it, wrapping her arms his waist. He tucked her head under his chin, rubbing her back soothingly as she quietly sobbed into his chest.

　

The Doctor watched them, not sure what to make of what he was seeing. He knew that the moment they had met, that they had connected—but this was more than that; they were more than just mates. He wasn't sure what to make of it though; but he knew that he couldn't be upset or anything because he was the one who had left them to themselves—even if by his calculations it had only been about three days.

　

After awhile, Martha finally stopped crying and gave a long sniff, and in the process she may have and may have not rubbed her face on Jack's shirt. She pulled back a little and looked up at him, her eyes red and an embarrassed look marring her face. She averted her gaze though when Jack looked at her, that soft curve to his even softer lips. The thought of that depressed her, as unintentional as it was. The Doctor was taking her home; she had no idea what Jack was going to do, they never talked about it—they had only been out of their bloody situation for barely an half an hour.

　

She was surprised though, pleasantly so, when Jack cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't like the others had been, hot and desperate, but was instead soft but still filled with that same passion. Martha kissed him back, her eyes slipping closed. She was sure that it turned into snogging, but she didn't pull away despite the fact that she knew the Doctor was watching. Part of her wanted him to see that she had moved on from him, but the other part was still crushed. She loved the Doctor from the moment she had run into him in that alley, but then she had fallen in love with Jack as well.

　

There was so much love, and she couldn't she seem to grab a hold of it and clutch on for dear life.

　

Eventually the kiss ended, but Jack didn't pull away and instead held her face, just staring into her eyes; looking as if he could see into her very soul. It kind of scared her, that look, but she couldn't quite seem to avert her gaze.

　

"Come with me." He said suddenly.

　

The Doctor's eyes widened at that and Martha opened her mouth, but wasn't sure how to answer to that.

　

She wasn't sure what that statement meant; but she did have to assume that it did mean that he wasn't going to stay with the Doctor. She did feel slight relief about that, because she wasn't sure what she would have thought about his judgement if he did. Martha looked back at him, searching his sapphire-jade hues as she thought. She loved Jack, couldn’t explain it, but she did—and along with that recently acknowledged fact, she realized that it didn't matter where Jack was because he said, "Come with _me_." So she'd be with him, and that was what she had really wanted.

　

"Okay," She whispered back, and he kissed her.

　

The Doctor looked away, not able to help the fact that he felt jealous and hurt at the fact that his dear Martha Jones was leaving him for the Captain.

　

 


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet in the TARDIS, her position stationary in the same spot that she had landed last time in Cardiff to refuel and instead picked up the hitchhiker Captain Jack Harkness. And that was where everything went tumbling down the hill; just as that handsome Jack bloke.

The Jack that considered himself a Captain, had left the TARDIS, having had business to attend to first. So now it was just Martha and the Doctor left in the spaceship—hence the very silence that under every circumstance would make the Doctor awkward and have the need to fill it with chit-chat or even just one his rambles; he could never stand the silence, that was what allowed at the memories to sneak up on you.

When they had left Utopia and Martha and Jack made the decision to leave him, the Doctor knew that he would not show any weakness until it was just the TARDIS and himself. Until the time they both left, he was going to do whatever they wanted, take them wherever they wished; it was the least he could do after he had just abandoned them like that.

So Martha had wanted to go back to her apartment and gather her things, talk with her family. The Doctor had parked the TARDIS outside her apartment and simmered in his emotions and depression for over three hours as Martha and Jack did whatever that was. The Doctor knew that Martha needed the time that she took; probably trying to see if her mum could remember what the Doctor had told them had happened—but he was the Doctor and he was very thorough in his work.

After that, it was back to Cardiff and back to this silence—the silence that the Doctor couldn't take.

"Martha..." He started and Martha lifted up her head from, her expression as blank as she could get. "I— I'm sorry, so sorry." He knew that it didn't mean anything, that they were just words—but he did mean it.

"Doctor," She said, and he felt his hearts skip a beat. "I know that yer sorry and that you regret leaving us behind; the Master was a Time Lord and him existing made it so that you weren't completely alone. But you abandoned us, Doctor, left us there to die a horrible death."

"I was afraid of being alone." The Doctor told her quietly.

"You were never alone," Martha took a step towards him, her eyes never straying from his; she wanted him to see it, to see how she felt. "You've always had me, and Jack—he never stopped searching for you since you first left him on Satellite 5." 

"Jack is not right." The Doctor told her. "I had to leave him."

Martha shook her head, her face sad. "If Jack's wrong, then I must be too."

"What are you talking about?" The Doctor definitely didn't like where this was heading; if it was heading where he was sure it was.

"I love him, Doctor." Martha informed him, her hands on her hips. "That was the only lucky thing that came from this whole catastrophe."

Yes, just as he had suspected; he should have known the instant they kissed—leave humans alone for a while and they mate. The Doctor internally shook his head, he knew that he shouldn't think like that, but he could help that he was a Time Lord and they weren't. He was frustrated and hurt and he could already feel the walls closing in around him, the insulation of loneliness waiting in the dark corners.

When the Doctor didn't seem like he was going to say anything, Martha did. "I hope that if you one day find another companion, you don't crush their worlds as you have mine." With her arms crossed over her chest, Martha turned and walked to the TARDIS' door, opening it. Before she stepped out, she looked over her shoulder at the Doctor for a long moment. "Goodbye, Doctor." She said softly before exiting the time machine.

The Doctor wasn't sure how long he stared at the closed door, crushed—the walls closing in and the shadows creeping towards him. It was nearly instant, it always seemed that way; every time he lost a companion. He tore his eyes away from the door; the hope that Martha might change her mind and come back was farther off than a long shot. He sighed sadly, turning to the center consol; he pumped levers, twisted and turned buttons, and dinged the golden bell with his hammer—the TARDIS' engine purred to life, whirring and wheezing as it warmed its way into the Vortex.

"Just the two of us again, sweetheart." He spoke softly to the ship, caressing the center of the consol affectionately.

xx

Martha closed her eyes, making sure to keep her back to the TARDIS, her arms crossed over her chest, her hands clenched into fists. She trembled slightly as she heard the whir and wheeze of that TARDIS, and after counting to ten, she turned and found the space behind her was empty. She felt her shoulders slump; there, it was done, she had officially let the Doctor.

She let out a slow breath, walking a little ways always from the spot; Jack would still be able to find her. She looked around her, the place oddly deserted; she had never been to Cardiff and was sure that it wasn't normally like this—she probably just caught them on an odd day. And that was as far as she was going to think about it, because she was too bloody tired and hungry to try and save the world again if something really was amiss.

It wasn't long before Jack came back, driving a dark green Range Rover with black tinted windows and she could feel her shoulders relax a little, glad that she wasn't alone anymore. He put it in park and climbed from the driver seat; she smiled soft as the first thing he did when he approached her was kiss her softly on the cheek.

"How're you holding up?" He asked softly.

Martha shrugged her shoulder slightly. "I don't know, I guess it still hasn't really sunk in completely yet."

He gave her a soft smile, tucking a lock of hair behind her head. "You're exhausted." He stated simply.

Martha rolled her eyes a little at that; she was way more than exhausted; she was nearly dead on her feet in hunger. And at the thought, her stomach grumbled. Jack's lips twitched and he took her hand, leading her to the car. He shut the door after her before climbing into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"A couple minutes and you'll have all the food you can eat." He told her, pulling onto the road.

Martha blinked open her eyes and found Jack pulling into a driveway before he turned of the engine and turned to her. 

"Nice nap?" He asked her.

"You could say that." She agreed.

"You can sleep once you get inside." He assured her.

The got out of the Ranger at the same time and as Jack came around the car to meet her on the front steps, he interlaced their fingers.

"What do you think?" He asked her as she looked up at the house.

"Wow," She looked at him. "This is your's?"

Jack nodded. "I've had it for a while, but've never really had a reason to use until now." His lips curved as he looked down at her, and she couldn’t help but smile back up at him.

He pulled her up the step and through the door; it was bright inside, the lights putting everything in the spot light. And she was surprised because he said that he hadn't used it in awhile, but the place was clean and well lit, it had furniture and decoration. Could he really have done this in the half hour that he was gone? She didn't think that it was possible, but then again, this was Captain Jack Harkness she was thinking about.

"It's amazing." She told him truthfully; she'd never been in a house this big, always just flats.

"What do you want to do first? Eat, shower or sleep?" He asked her, her hand still in his.

"What that smell?" Martha asked instead, finding herself sniffing the air and finding it delicious.

Jack smirked down at her. "I had some soup put on the stove."

Her stomach grumbled again and that was enough answer for both of them. Eat first—which turned out to be a simple, light noodle and broth soup; but did wonders for their hunger—and then the shower and bed. 

And it was amazing.

Martha had been with the Doctor for awhile and ever since first meeting him, had been wearing the same black slacks and black top with her burgundy leather jacket. So it was such a relief when she was able to peel them off and drop them to the tile floor; along with her socks, bra and knickers. It was a relief and even much so when she stepped under the warm, pressured spray. She scrubbed herself as thoroughly as was possible and then just stood under the spray, letting it wash over her.

She was pleasantly surprised when a buck naked Jack slipped into the shower behind her, wrapping his arms her waist and pulling her back against him and kissing the back of her neck. She felt a smirk curved her lips as she felt Jack hardness pressing against the small of her back—she may have been exhausted, but she was never too exhausted to make love with Jack.

She cocked her head to the side to give Jack better access to her throat, moaning at the feel of his lips against the flesh of her skin. She reached up and took one of Jack's hands that were around her waist, slowly guiding it down her navel and between her legs, his fingers going into her hot folds. She felt a shudder of pleasure go though her, the one that she always got when ever Jack touched her and moaned, her head falling back against Jack's shoulder as he rubbed her clitoris. 

Jack worked his fingers, knowing he was in the right spot, when his fingers became surrounded by hot walls, and she moaned. He himself groaned as the sensitive tip of his penis rubbed at the small of her back, his precum smearing on her wet skin. He wanted her, wanted to be inside of her, wanted his shaft to be surrounded by her hot folds, have them squeeze his dick as her muscles constriction with the sensation of driving into her.

"I need…" He panted into her ear. "I need be inside of you." He groaned.

As in answer, she braced herself against the wall, presenting herself to him, the water from the showerhead cascading down her back. Jack moaned at the sight of her; God, she was so beautiful. His placed his hand flat against her back while the other grasped his throbbing cock and guided it into her hot folds, penetrating her.

She pushed back as he thrust into her, and she gasped. Jack held onto her hips as he pumped into her, his thrust slow, paced and measure. It was a nice change; there was no fear or the threat of being eaten by the Futurekind. They could pace themselves, take their time and actually take in the full pleasure of being in the presence of each other.

Jack could feel every movement, every twitch and every muscle spasm that went through Martha, all sending bolts of pleasure through his cock. As an effect of that, his trust drew faster, less paced and more off balance. Martha couldn't care whether or not she noticed, too enticed in the pleasures that they brought her and couldn't help the noises that left her. Jack didn't mind them at all, they turned him on in fact; being able to turn her into a mush of sounds with just his cock made him pound into her harder.

He could tell that she was close, as close as him, by the way that her muscled spasmed around him. His head tipped upward, his face getting spattered by the water from the spray of shower, but it didn't bother him in the least—he barely even noticed it the other things that were happening. He pushed himself inside of Martha as far as he could, and came inside of her when she hit her orgasm, her muscles tightening around his penis—shuddering into her with his own.

Martha gasped, her back arching as she felt the heat of his spilled seed inside of her, pressing her forehead to cool tile. Jack collapsed into her; still inside of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his forehead against her shoulder, his hot breath puffing against her skin. 

With what she was sure was her last reserves of strength, she turned of the shower head off, the water no longer warm but had started instead to turn cold. Jack kissed her damped skin as he let out a groan, starting to feel his own exhaustion setting in. He could tell that Martha was nearly passed out but the way her shoulders slumped and her head slightly lulled to the side. 

He painfully pushed himself up and finally pulled himself out her.

"Time for bed." He told her softly, her only response was a groan.

Jack grabbed a towel and quickly patted both of them dry before he took her into his arms. Normally Martha would totally have protested to this kind of treatment, but right now he could probably have tossed her down the hall and she wouldn't have cared. Her eyes at half mast and her head lay against his bare shoulder as they made thier to the bedroom.

He laid her down on the king sized bed, not even bothering to dress her, and instead tucked the covers in around her. Martha let out a drawn out groan as she sunk down into the mattress; she could swear that this was the softest thing that she had ever laid on in her life. And she gave another moan, this one drawn out and near orgasmic—this was pure bliss compared to the hard floor that the two of them had had to sleep on for those couple of days.

Jack couldn't help the small smirk that crossed his lips, and despite the fact that he was tried, the noise that she made shivers of arousal travel down his spine and straight to his cock. He ignored it though, and crawled under the covers next to Martha. He pulled her naked body to his, spooning her from behind and burying his nose into the back of her neck.

"Sleep well, my nightingale." He breathed into her ear.

"Mmm," She sighed. "You too, Jack."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack lay on his side, his head propped up on his hand as he watched Martha arch her back, her arms coming over her head and her legs stretching out beneath her, her toes spreading as she stretched. 

Jack had removed the covers so that she lay there naked and out in the open, it was arm enough with the sun shinning through the window so that she didn't get a chill. He hand been watching her for hours; his nightingale, the most beautiful thing that he had ever laid his eyes on.

How could he have been as lucky to meet a girl like her, fall in love with a girl like Martha Jones—and maybe even have her love him back?

Jack had loved many people in all his time alive—which was a considerable amount; his family: mother, father and Gray. The Doctor, Gwen, Tosh, Owen and Ianto—all of them, but his love for them wasn't quite like the love that he felt for Martha. His Martha because she had left the Doctor for him, had chosen him over the Doctor. Jack didn't think that it could have been possible, that someone such as Martha would choose him. He wasn't considered a bad person, but he couldn't be considered a good person either; he had his moments but he was in the grey area most of the time. But Martha was one of the brightest stars that he had ever seen in the dark, dark sky.

His eyes trailed down her body; her skin was dark and perfect, it was so smooth with not a hair. She wasn't fat, but instead had muscle under those layers of perfect skin. She didn't have hair on her upper lip like most women did, nor did she have any pimples or blackheads. Her teeth were white and straight, her lips full and soft. Her hair was dark, thick and felt like silk between his fingers. Her arse majestic and plump, just the way that he liked it. Her breasts were rounded and perky, not too small, but not too big either—and there is such a thing as too big of breasts. Her nipples were a shade or two darker than her skin tone and it was perfect—she was perfect. Martha Jones wasn't fake, nothing on her or of her was fake; Jack had seen enough women to know and Martha was 100% pure.

He reached out in front of him, his hand sliding up her side and onto her stomach. His touch was feather-light, the muscles underneath her skin twitching ever so slightly as he trailed his fingers up, cupping her breast for a moment before he slid his nail across her nipple. 

A smile curved his lips as she let out a soft moan and her nipple raised; turning into that Hershey-kiss that always made his tongue want to snake out and twirl around it. And that's what he found himself doing to, leaning forward, lips parted as he took her hardened nipple into his mouth. Lightly sucking on it, the tip of his tongue flickering across the tip of it, his teeth lightly worrying it between his pearls. 

Martha moaned again and shifted, her arm coming up and her hand grasping a handful of his hair. A grin curved his lips and he continued to suck as his other hand came up and grasped her other breast, tweaking the nipple 'til it turned hard.

"Jack..." She sighed, slightly arching into him, her eyes still close.

Jack left her breasts in favor for trailing kisses down her neck, between her breasts and down to her navel. Her legs opened slightly and he quickly lifted one of her legs over his head so that he could gain access to her hot folds. He dove in and Martha gasped, her toes curling with the zap that traveled to her very core. 

Martha had had boyfriends before, but none have ever done this; it was completely new and holy-shit! Jack did something down there, she wasn't sure what, but it caused a shriek to leave her lips, her eyes snapping opened and she arched, fearful that it might break as she orgasimed, coming totally and completely.

"Martha!" Jack exclaimed, pulling out from underneath her and scrambling to the head of the bed. "Are you okay?" he demanded, that shriek that had left her actually made his heart stop for a second. He had never heard a noise like that leave anyone’s mouth, ever.

Martha was reduced to a puddle of pure pleasure at the moment; her eyes wide and staring blankly at the ceiling, her breath coming in quick gasps, her legs reduced to jelly.

"Martha?" Jack tried again; she didn't seem to be in pain, but quite the opposite actually. She was panting, a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. As Jack took in her appearance and realized... "Did you just orgasm?" He asked incredulous.

A long, drawn out moan left Martha in answer.

A smile found its way across Jack's lips and he buried his face into the crook of her neck, chuckling. "I love you."

"I love you too, Jack." She spoke suddenly, her voice oddly clear after what had happened moments earlier.

Martha's heart was beating fast, while Jack's swelled with the acknowledgement that Martha Jones reprocriated his feelings. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her to him, giving the skin of her neck a long kiss; popping the blood vessels and producing a hickey. Martha smiled as she combed her fingers through Jack's short hair.

"Hungry?" Jack asked her, his face still pressed into the crook of her neck.

"I could eat." The soup had been a good first meal, but now she was ready for something more solid and heavier; she was starving and she must be going bonkers because she had a craving for peanut butter and cheese—and not separate either.

Reluctantly, after kissing Martha on the lips, Jack dragged himself out of bed. He thoroughly stretched before turning back and pulling Martha out of the bed too. He held both of her hands and just stood there for a second looking at her.

"Your clothes are in the closet," He finally told her, nodding his head over her shoulder. "Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." he kissed the corner of her mouth before he let go of her hands, and, with a smirk on his lips, left the room.

Martha's lips curved upward; she knew that Jack had intentionally put swagger to his hips and how could her eyes not trail over the backside of that God-like specimen? Her eyes stayed on the empty doorway for a moment longer before she went over to the closed closet. When Jack had left earlier and left her with the Doctor, he had taken Martha's things along with him. 

Upon opening the sliding door, she found that the space was completely filled with her things; the floor held the pairs of her shoes and a row of drawers that held her knickers, socks and bras, the rod held all of her articles of clothing, her shirts, skirts, dress suits, and slacks, the top shelf with her purses and knapsack.

She looked at the vastment of it with raised brows; how they hell had Jack done this in barely an hour? Martha huffed out a breath and shook her head; Captain Jack Harkness was beginning to seem even more mysterious than the Doctor—and that was a rather hard feat. 

Martha didn't even try to think it through and instead slipped on a pair of knickers, strapped on a bra, stepped into a pair of slacks and slipped a top over her head. She went down the hall and to the bathroom, going pee, brushing her hair and teeth as well as washing. It was all done in about ten minutes; she had learned long ago on how to be quick—and anyway, when she was finally a doctor, she wasn't going to have time to take time.

The dirty clothes that had been piled on the floor from last night were now gone, and Martha couldn't help wonder when the hell Jack had the time to do that kind of stuff—Martha was actually a slob of slobs herself and she didn't get how one could have the time to be neat.

Deeming herself presentable, she stepped down the staircase and made her way to the kitchen where she knew Jack would be. A smell drifted through the air and into her nose; it smelt delicious at first—bacon, a meat that made everything taste better. And she took deep breaths, filling her lungs with it and her stomach gurgled in anticipation... But just as one breath it was amazing, the next the smell made her stomach twist and caused her to gag. The change was so sudden and she didn't get why, she loved bacon, so why did the smell suddenly make her nauseous? But then, just as suddenly the scent of the bacon smelt good again.

She was so confused and sure that she was going whack-o—her nose was going bonkers. But then her stomach growled and she walked into the kitchen, forgetting about it completely.

She was just in time to see Jack set down two plates on the center island, the dishes filled with bacon, eggs and toast.

He smiled as he saw her, and she sat in one of the stools, Jack across from her. 

"Did you find everything okay?" He asked her.

Martha nodded a small smile on her lips; somewhere, when she had been upstairs, Jack had gotten dressed in his usual attire: a pair of slacks, white undershirt with a light blue button-up over top that, a pair of suspenders—and she had seen his WWII coat hanging on the rack near the door when she had come down the stairs.

Jack looked up from his plate to find Martha looking at him with undisguised wonder. He furrowed his brows at her. "What?"

Martha sudden shook her head, realizing what she had been doing. "Sorry," She found herself blushing and looked away from his sapphire-jade gaze.

Jack tried to suppress the smile that that blush wanted to bring up; he found it amazing that he could make Martha Jones blush so easily—she didn't look like the kind of gal that did it often.

"No, really. What?" Jack asked, not able to help the curiosity.

"It's just..." Martha looked at him in embarrassment. "It's just that, how the hell are you so quick?"

Jack grinned at her. "I have my ways."

Martha couldn't help but roll her eyes at that, which caused Jack to chuckle. "That is not far at all, Harkness." She drawled, but the twitch of her lips gave her away.

The look at Jack was giving her at the comment sent shivers down her spine, and it was the good kind of shiver accompanied with the tweak of the corner of his lips.

After that, they ate the meal in relative silence—and it was only as they were cleaning up that she asked.

"What're we doing today?" She asked him; she was hesitant to ask because she had absolutely no idea what she was actually going to do here. She still needed to finish medical school, she didn't live in Cardiff before she left with the Doctor, so the university that she had attended was now hours away, and the hospital that attended at was about the same distance. The Doctor had brought them back so it was still the day that it had been when she had first left with the doctor, so it wasn't as if she had missed anything; at least while she got her things and visited her mum before leaving. But if that were so, than the time now would make it so that it was before Jack had even jumped the TARDIS.

"I have to get back to Torchwood," Jack said, turning back to her.

Martha nodded, she figured as much. She wasn't brushed up on exactly what Torchwood was, but from what she had heard it was a team that went beyond the government, and captured extraterrestrial beings that slipped through the Rift.

"What time did the Doctor drop us off at?" Martha asked.

"The Doctor wanted to drop us off post my departure, which would have been four months." Jack explained and Martha looked at him with wide eyes; four months! "But I talked him into going back, so right now it would be a few days after I jumped the TARDIS—so it's actually only about two weeks after you left with the Doctor in normal time."

"Oh." Was all Martha could say on the subject; so technically she was two weeks into the future—it was going to take a minute to get used to that fact. It wasn't the same as if she were with the Doctor and in a totally different time period; this was her time, this was where her life was.

Jack gave her a grin and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Come with me." He said suddenly, just as he had back in the TARDIS.

She stared at him; jeez, he was all over the place, wasn't he. She wasn't quite as sure about this as she had been about coming with Jack; she had left the Doctor because she wanted to get away from all the hecticness. But it wasn't as if she was joining Torchwood or anything, no she would just check it out before she went back to school and finally became a doctor. It couldn't do any real harm though, to meet the people that Jack works with and to see what he does first hand.

"Okay," She said, again, just as she had back on the TARDIS.

Jack gave her an open mouthed grin, showing off his pearly-whites before he leaned in and gave her a long kiss.


	6. Chapter 6

Jack glanced from the road to Martha in the seat next to his in the Range Rover, a gentle smile playing across his lips. "There's no need to be nervous," He told her.

"I'm not." Martha lied, knowing the instant she said it that Jack knew that she was lying. She couldn't seem to help it; usually she was fine being thrown into new situations with new people—but this seemed different; this was where Jack worked, these were his friends and co-workers. That was what made her nervous; she didn't want to mess this up, she wanted Jack friends to like her.

"You're gonna be fine," Jack told her; their hands were clasped on the middle arm rest, and he gave her hand a light squeeze. "They're gonna love you, just like I do." He pulled into the parking garage, and after parking the car he gave a quick peck on the cheek.

Martha could feel the light heat in her cheeks, her heart always fluttering like a butterfly whenever Jack was near, even more-so when he touched her. "I hope you're right." She told him as they got out of the Rover.

"I'm always right." Jack teased her, and she rolled her eyes playfully at that. "So do you want to take the front entrance or the invisible lift?" He asked her, looking at her over the roof of the truck.

"An invisible lift?" She asked, raising her brows. "If it's invisible, then how are you supposed to find it?"

Jack just shook his head at her attempt at a joke as he came around the car and took her hand. "Com on," He laughed. "The invisible lift it is."

She didn't get why she was all that surprised; she really shouldn't have been if Jack was involved. They were in front of the Roald Dahl Plass, and she just looked at Jack in plain as day confusion. He grinned down at her as he stepped on a square slab of concrete and pulled her to him.

"Okay, so where's this lift of your's?" She asked him. 

"This is it." He told her.

"This is what?" She asked in confusion.

"This is the invisible lift."

"I don't see a lift."

"It's invisible, Martha." His tone was slightly incredulous; he was sure that she was doing this on purpose.

"We're standing in the middle of the sidewalk, Jack." Martha pointed out. "Wouldn't this be one of the worst places to have a secret lift?" She asked him.

"It's the perfect place," He correct her. "Who would expect a secret entrance to be in plan view?"

"Fine," She relented. "But it isn't actually invisible, right?"

"It has a perception filter on it; you step into the lift and anyone around can't see you, even if their actually looking straight at you." Jack told her. 

"But can't someone just accidentally wander onto the lift and end up in the Hub?" Martha asked.

Jack shook his head. "The perception filter makes them avoid stepping onto this brick, and they don't even know their doing it."

"Like the TARDIS?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Like the TARDIS." He agreed, and they look at each other silently for a long moment, remembering the Doctor. "You ready?" He asked her, changing the subject to better days.

Martha nodded and almost as instantly there was a grinding noise and the block underneath their feet started to grind downwards. In her surprise, she clutched Jack’s coat.

"This is the lift?" She demanded; not able to fully realize even though they had just been discussing the fact that this was the lift. Martha didn't think that it was actually the actual slab of concrete.

They were enveloped in darkness, air ripped around them, and the only answer that Martha received was an echoing chuckle. Hardly a minute later, the darkness gave way to light, which was coming from the Hub. And they started to slowly descend the Hub, and she gasped lightly at what she saw. It was on the boarder of what she had pictured, but it was so much more than that—and it was bloody huge, like a government lab that was chalked up.

"Whoa." She breathed out as the lift came to a stop as it settled into its under frame. "How the hell could this fit down here?" She asked as Jack helped her step down; Martha was just glad that she hadn't decided to wear heals.

"I'd say that it's bigger on the inside than out, but I'd just being lying." Jack grinned, guiding her along one of the walkways. "Gwen?" He called, with no retuning answer. So he tried the others, "Toshiko? Ianto? Owen?"

"They’re not here?" Martha asked him, when his brow knitted together lightly as he looked around the empty Hub.

"They probably are," Jack said, taking her hand. "This place is big so they're probably in the Archives or the Vault."

"You looked bummed." She pointed out, a little worried.

"I'm not," He gave her a smile. "Okay, maybe I am a little." He admitted. "I just wanted my friends to meet the girl that I love."

Martha smiled up at him. "You're just a big teddy bear, aren't you?" She cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him in for a kiss.

Jack totally had something to say about that, but in order to comment, he'd of had to stop the kiss—and no way was he gonna pull away. Instead, he deepened the kiss and wrapped his arm around her middle, and let his hands glide down to cup her arse.

They jerked apart when behind them was a crash; the bang of a tray and the smash of what sounded like a cup hitting the floor. They both turned towards the noise, and as Jack had suspected, it was to find Ianto Jones.

"Ianto!" Jack sang happily, his arm around Martha's shoulder.

Ianto was on his hands and knees, putting the broken pieces of the coffee mug onto the tray, careful not cut himself; he had been coming up from the Archives and couldn't help the shook that he had felt when he saw Jack with someone else. He forced himself to keep his expression neutral when he looked up.

"Sorry," He said, wincing—and thanked his blessings at the fact that he was right next to Owen's station. "I slipped on a piece of rubbish from Owen's desk." He explained. "I didn't know you were in yet or that you brought company." 

"This is Martha, Martha Jones." Jack chirped, making a grand hand gesture that encompassed Martha's profile.

Ianto quickly picked up the last pieces of the ceramic cup and stood, setting the tray on the edge of Owen's desk. He stood and quickly dusted his hands before he stepped forward, holding out his hand towards Martha. "Ianto Jones, Torchwood 3's all around handy-man."

Martha took, shaking his hand firmly. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Jones." She smiled at him.

"Ianto, please." He told her politely, she had a nice smile and he hated himself for despising her some.

"Martha." She told him back, taking back her hand.

Martha noted that he was very handsome, and fit, young like herself. He had light brown hair with green eyes, his skin like porcelain. The three piece suit that he wore was immaculate, and he wore it very well—oddly reminding of the Doctor for a moment with his pinstriped suit and tie with Converse shoes—Ianto though, wore a vest and dress shoes with his suit.

Ianto wiggled his fingers as his side for a moment, his hand tingling from the contact with Martha's—it wasn't a the feeling that he needed to wash his hands, but it was actually that sort of tingle that you got when someone you liked touched you and you could feel the ghost of the contact. He didn't get it, get why he could have that kind of feeling about someone like her in the position that she was in. She was beautiful, there was no denying that—he couldn't possibly deny that; the sound of her voice, the colour of her eyes, her lips, the smoothness of her skin, the delicate curve of her body... Ianto couldn't believe what had happened; it that instant, when they had shook hands; he'd fallen—bloody fallen! Like being in love with Captain Jack Harkness wasn't enough...

"Where are the others?" Jack asked, jerking Ianto to the here and the now—for the moment saving him from crazy happenings in his head.

"You are early," Ianto pointed out firstly.

Jack's lip twitched. "So are you."

"Gwen would still be at home with Rhys, Tosh is probably eating her Danish right now, and you know that Owen's always late." Ianto informed the boss.

"You're far more informed than Jack." Martha noted quietly.

Ianto's eyes snapped to hers and he shrugged his shoulder nonchalant, despite the fact that this was a very sour subject with him. "He's been gone with the Doctor for the past few days."

"You know the Doctor?" Martha said, really surprised at this fact.

He shook his head. "I know of him; when Jack sometimes talks about him."

"Oh," Martha voiced quietly, "I think that it's probably better that way." She averted her gaze, she found it still hard to talk about the Doctor—even though she had done back topside, she couldn't help but compare the Hub with the TARDIS.

Ianto looked at her; he wanted ask more questions, wanted to know more about the fact that the Doctor seemed to be a bad subject with her too at the moment, but he didn't; couldn't bring himself to upset her that way. He glanced at Jack and he could see the look of betrayal in his eyes, and he knew that it wasn't directed at him, but at the Doctor. Jack hadn't been that way before, he was gone in a flash when he found that the Doctor had appeared and he had only been gone for a few days, could something so bad have happened in that time? And was that where he had met Martha Jones?

So Ianto pushed the urges away for the moment, and instead asked the obvious question. "Anyone for a cup of coffee?" He asked, and knew that it had been the right thing by the way that Jack's expression lit up and an open mouthed grin broke across his lips.

It looked like Martha was about to protest and he already knew what she was going to say; he always did and he always changed their minds. So he just grinned at her and turned, taking the tray with the broken cup upon it with him back to the kitchen.

Jack turned to her. "Don't worry," He told her. "Once you taste Ianto's brew, you're never gonna want to drink tea again."

"I'm not so sure," She was skeptical, of course she was; there was no such coffee that'd change her mind about tea—she was British for God's sake!

"Trust me," Jack told her, a finger under her chin to lift her lips to his. "Now for the tour." he whispered against her lips, giving her another kiss; he could already think of a dozen places where they could 'have a sit down' as he took her arm and pulled her along.

Martha had no choice but to fallow, not that she would have protested if she did. This place was amazing, and she knew that the people would be too if she went by the very handsome, very intelligent Ianto Jones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't catch it; Ianto is in love with Jack (gonna point this out later in the fic)—but it is the kind of love story that's between Martha and the Doctor—she loves the Doctor, but he doesn't even notice her type of thing—so Ianto loves Jack but Jack doesn't see him that way. Plus, it would seem that our little Ianto has fallen for the ever beautiful Martha Jones too!
> 
> Please, oh please review!


	7. Chapter 7

The tour that Jack had given her was amazing; to Martha, this place was just as big and amazing as the TARDIS. It may not have been alien, but it still wow'd her, made her brows shoot up. And there she went, once again comparing the place. But still, this place was awesome; it had everything! There was the Archives that held everything and all of whatever the Torchwood Team found that the Rift spit up, there was the Vault that held any captured creatures that slipped though the Rift, the Armoury and Shooting Range, the Holding Cells, Greenhouse, Owen’s exam room/autopsy, Ianto's kitchen and even Jack's messy office, the main floor of the Hub, and all of the electronics that went along with it.

But was more surprising and shocking and completely unexpected—was the taste of Ianto's coffee. Martha couldn't even describe it; there were no words. Jack had said that once she had tasted it, that she'd never go back and Martha was sure that he was right. She didn't think it possible, she had always been a tea person, never once had she ever willingly wanted coffee, but now she was sure that it was all she wanted to drink. The thing was though, she knew that she'd do a spit take if it was ever coffee from a shop, that she'd only ever drink Ianto's brew.

Ianto had been watching her carefully as she had taken her first sip; she was hesitant and he knew that she was just doing it to humour Jack and him. He could tell though, the instant they realized that this was no ordinary brew. It wasn't when the hot liquid entered the mouth, or that moment when it sat on the tongue, but when it was swallowed, gliding down the back of the tongue, that was when the taste buds that sat at the back of the jaw realized that they were never going to be the same after this. The way that Martha's hesitant eyes widened, that nearly inaudible intake of breath after swallowing.

It got Ianto every single time, but that seemed times ten now because it was Martha.

And then something happened; Martha took another sip, this one bigger than the last and more eager than before. It wasn't that sip though, that made his heart gasp, but the fact that after she swallowed, a long and drawn out moan left her lips as she stared at him in wonder. Ianto didn't know what made his mind wander in this direction, it never would have before, but he found himself wondering if that was what Martha Jones sounded like during sex.

Ianto forced his expression to stay the same, forced the blush that wanted to rise back down. It grew harder as he looked at Jack and found the Captain looking at Martha with a heated gaze—because that was when he knew, knew, that that was what Martha sounded like when she and Jack had sex.

Yes, so it wasn't bad enough that he loved Jack, but was now thinking about Martha that way. Imagining her naked, imagining Jack naked, their bodies pressed together, dark and light. Ianto barely stifle the gasp; he had to get out of the room before he did something that he couldn't take back.

Ianto cleared his throat, drawing the couple’s surprised eyes. "I'll leave you to it." he told them, his eyes flickering between the two. "Gonna go and clear Owen's area, I would leave it to teach him a lesson, but then I think we'd all be in danger of a rubbish slip-up." He said, referring to his earlier 'slip'.

"I really do think that we should quarantine his area one of these days." Jack said riley, giving Ianto a wink.

Ianto didn't even bother to hide the smirk that it caused as he turned and left the kitchen, grabbing his tools on the way.

"I told you," Jack said in a sing song voice, grinning at Martha.

Martha didn't even care, not in the least as she took another sip of the yummy coffee that Ianto had made for her. From what she had heard the two of them talk of the others, she knew that she'd probably get on well with Owen. He was a doctor and a total slob like her. She didn't think that Jack knew this about her yet, they hadn't been in the proper spot for her pig of a personality to come to light. She could totally learn from Owen too, about all of the creatures and beings that came through the Rift; almost like his understudy or an apprentice.

What was she thinking? She'd promised herself that she wasn't going to get pulled into this, not like she had with the Doctor. She was going to go back to school and finish to become a real doctor, one that worked in a hospital and healed humans.

But that ship sailed without when Dr. Owen Harper finally showed up and Jack wasn't sure if he felt glad or was upset—and he wasn't sure if it was about Martha joining Torchwood 3, or if it was the way Owen and her were together once they met.

After Ianto, Martha met Toshiko Sato who was a shy genius, and then Gwen Cooper who was a loud former police officer. Martha liked them both, but she found it easier to communicate with Gwen than with Tosh.

As what Martha assumed was normal, Owen arrived late—receiving grumbles from his co-worker (mainly Gwen), before he got a coffee from Ianto then went to work.

That didn't happen this morning though, and Owen was slightly weirded-out. He knew that having a routine in this line of work was the rarest thing next to a day being relatively quiet, so he shouldn't have been surprised when things went differently today. 

When he entered the Hub, he didn't get grumbles from Gwen—something that should have tipped him off immediately—but since she and Tosh had their heads together and were talking in whispers, he was safe to assume that they were talking about Rhys. So he left it because he was fine with picturing Gwen naked, but he was going nowhere near the image of a naked Rhys, no matter how deprived he became.

He'd just taken the strap from his shoulder and set his bag at the corner of his desk, which he found was sparkly clean via Ianto Jones, when Jack's head popped over the top railing.

"Owen!" Jack called, a delighted grin on his face. "Nice of you to finally pop in!"

And there it was, routine popping back into place. "You know me, Jack, I'm always fashionably late!" He called back.

Jack rolled his eyes at that. "Come up here a minute; I got a surprise for you." 

Before Owen could say anything, Jack's head disappeared back behind the railings. He gave a sigh and glanced at Gwen and Tosh, who both looked at him with such fake looks of innocence that Owen could spot even if he were blind. He rolled his eyes at them as he slipped off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair before going up the winding stairs to Jack's office. He pushed open Jack's office doors, not bothering to knock because Jack was the one who called him up here, right? 

"I didn't do whatever Ianto said that I did..." Owen started, trailing off when he noticed that Jack was not alone.

He cursed internally, wishing that he had looked before he started talking like an idiot. The woman that was leaning against the side of Jack's desk was a dark-skinned Goddess. And he just wanted to die in a dark corner because his brain froze and he stumbled over his words like a daft moron.

"Uh, hi. I uh didn't realize that Jack had company." He smiled at Martha and at the same time he shot a glare at Jack over her shoulder. He shook himself, and forced himself not to act like a bumbling fool as Jack grinned at him. "Dr. Owen Harper," He stepped up to her and held out his hand. "And you might be?"

Martha stood up from the side of Jack's desk and took Owen's hand. "Martha Jones," She replied. "It's a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Dr. Harper." She told him, a smile on her lips.

Owen forced his eyes from those gorgeous lips to look into her beautiful brown eyes. "Please, call me Owen." He told her in a charming tone of voice, still holding her hand in his.

"Martha," She told him back.

Martha couldn't believe this place; full of such people. There was no way that she'd be able to deny the fact that Owen was hot, just as Ianto was and Gwen and Toshiko were beautiful—but still, in her eyes, they were no Captain Jack Harkness. She knew that he was flirting, and she had to admit that she was returning it somewhat, but it would amount to nothing—at least not in her eyes.

Jack cleared his throat as he stood and stepped behind Martha, prompting Owen to finally let go of her hand. He looked at Owen from over Martha's shoulder, his stare slightly hostile. He knew that Owen was going to flirt with Martha, it was inevitable; but he never realized that he'd feel this way about it. He'd loved before, been in relationships before; and something like this never would have really bothered him before—but for some reason, because it was Martha, it did.

So, instead of doing something harmful to Owen, he placed a possessive hand on Martha's hip and that was what seemed to ground him.

"Owen," Jack addressed, his voice level. "Martha's a Medical Student, I thought that you'd show her your lab, some of the medical equipment that we use and some of the Species database while you're at it."

Owen stared at him for a moment, noting the hand on Martha's hip; a simple gesture of possession. It sucked because Martha was really hot, and any other time he still would have went for it—but this was Captain Jack Harkness, and if there was any man that you shouldn't mess with, it was him.

"Sure," Owen smiled at Martha. "It would be my ultimate pleasure, Miss Jones." It wasn't his fault that he couldn't turn it off.

"Thank you, Owen." Martha looked at him with appreciation, a smiled on her lips. 

"Not a problem," He gave Jack a nod before he turned. "Just come and find me whenever you're ready." He told her before he left.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked her quietly once he knew that Owen was out of earshot.

Martha turned in his arms and gave him a kiss as she looked up at him. "I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't sure." She told him.

"You should be finishing school." He told her, nearly sounding like a parent talking to their child.

Martha scoffed at him. "I'm still gonna finish school, Jack." She told him. "That doesn't mean that I can't do this on the side."

"If you really want to..." Jack sighed dramatically, and Martha couldn't help the small giggle. "Just don't get into trouble," He told her. "Owen is a trouble maker."

"You sure that's a good idea?" Martha grinned at him. "I seem to attract trouble myself."

"I know," Jack told her. "You attracted me, didn't you?" He raised a suggestive brow.

Martha just laughed, shaking her head as she backed out of his arms. She turned and left, not able to stop the devilish grin on her lips, and glad that Jack couldn't see it. She knew that the second she had made the decision to stay at Torchwood that she wouldn't be able to back out—that she wouldn't be a normal doctor. She was oddly okay with that, even when she left the Doctor she promised to herself that she'd treat people.

But the truth of the matter was this: Once you went with the Doctor and stepped into that TARDIS, there was no going back. Even after you left him, doing something as normal as treating people in a hospital wasn't going to be the same. Because now people weren't enough, it had to be something else, something better, something new and something that wasn't human.

That was just what being with the Doctor did to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : I know that I've basically made everyone fall in love with Martha, but who in their right mind wouldn't fall for Martha Jones every single time?


	8. Chapter 8

Martha yawned long and hard, exhausted.

The last time she had been this tired was when she had first joined Med. School; having to buy all of the texts, the work that it entailed, all of the studying—then when she tried for a residency at the hospital. But as it turned out, this was seemingly more exhausting. Balancing school, the hospital as well as spending time at the Hub with Jack and the others. 

Usually she knew that she'd be able to handle it, like she had before she met the Doctor, but now that she had been out of the routine for so long, it was hard to insert herself back into it. It had already been a week and she had yet to grasp it; Ianto's amazing coffee was helping with the tiredness, but not as much as she'd hoped. 

So now she was a month into the future, a week in reality. And during that week something has been happening. A few times now, she's craved odd things; pickles and mustard, baloney and custard, and cheese and peanut butter again. Sometimes, like that first morning in the house, certain smells made her nauseous, but every time she was able to force it back. Except for once, in the early hour of the morning; the nausea had woken her and she was unable to push it down, shooting out from under the covers and to the bathroom. And of course it had woken Jack; him being attuned to her every move. 

She knew that it was nothing despite the fact that Jack had insisted that she let Owen check her out.

"It's fine," Martha had insisted back.

Jack had just looked at her skeptically.

Martha rolled her at him. "I'll make an appointment at the clinic." She relented.

"I would prefer it if Owen checked you out instead." Jack told her.

"I am not going to see Owen, Jack; that'd be just a little too weird for me." Martha told him. "I'm probably just catching a bug is all; you know I never did get my shots before I boarded the TARDIS." She joked.

"This is serious," Jack told her, his hands on his hips as he looked at her. "In our line of work, even as something as small as this, could be something very serious and deadly."

Martha let out a long breath, looking at Jack for a long moment; she could see that this was really bothering him—on the boarder of upset. "Okay," She told him. "I'll see Owen." She gave.

That had been in the morning, and it was now night, her check-up with Owen due tomorrow. But tonight she would sleep.

"Go to sleep," Jack mumbled next to her when she yawned again, his face in the pillows as he lay on his stomach on the bed.

"In a minute," She told him, she was tired, sure, almost as much as she had been when the Doctor finally dropped them off. The lamp next to her was on, and she had a text open in her lap; after this chapter, just a simple ten minutes.

"You can finish that later." Jack told her, turning his head to look at her. "You need to rest."

"Fine," She gave, closing the hard cover and setting in on the night stand. She flicked the lamp off, and soon wished that she had climbed under the covers before she did so because now she was having a harder time than necessary finding the edge of the covers.

"What are you doing?" Jack's voice came through the dark, full of humour.

"I'm trying to get under the bloody covers!" Martha growled in frustration, slapping her hand down on the covers.

The bed started to vibrate and Martha furrowed her brows, her head turning in Jack’s direction despite that fact that she couldn't see him through the darkness. She felt around until she found where his body lay under the covers; his body was shaking with suppressed laughter, which caused the bed underneath him to shake.

"I can't believe that you're laughing at me right now!" She exclaimed, whacking the body underneath her hand.

"Ow! Whaddya do that for?" Jack asked, a bark of laughter leaving him.

"You're laughing at me, that's why."

"Because you're so adorable." He told her, rolling on his side, he reached out from beneath the covers and pulled her down next to him.

Martha crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Jack buried his face in her shoulder, a grin on his lips. "And I love it when you're adorable." Jack told her.

"Humph," Was all Martha commented, wanting for some reason to get mad.

It didn't help when Jack started to tickle her.

She clenched her jaw and pursed her lips tightly; she was so not going to give. She tensed too, figuring that it may help; it did very little. Jack didn't stop either, knowing that she was going to give in. Martha gritted her teeth and sucked in a breath, holding it in to prevent laughter from leaving her lips. She only had about twenty-second before she gasped, sucking in much needed breath—it was then that Jack really went to work, and there was no way that Martha could stop herself now.

Jack let out a triumphant hoot; grinning despite the fact Martha couldn't see it. She was laughing now, turning into a big wriggler of giggles; she gasped for air, all this laughing making her ribs sore. She snorted and Jack paused in his ministrations for moment, finding that sound to be the most cutest thing ever and giving her enough time to wiggle out of his clutches.

She lay on her back on her side of the bed, gasping for air; embarrassed now. 

And Jack had interoperated her silence as such, but he couldn't understand what she had to be embarrassed about; she was the most amazing women that he had met in his time (which was a long time), and everything that she did was beautiful, and any sound that she made was music to his ears.

Out of instinct, he was able to reach out and cup her cheek without fumbling like a fool, and turned her face towards him. She didn't resist and he took that as a good thing, pressing his forehead to hers.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, my dear Nightingale." Jack informer her quietly, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke. "Any sound that comes from you is beautiful, be it cough, a burp, a sneeze... even a fart." He told her seriously.

Martha scoffed at that, she may not have been able to see his face in the darkness, but his tone of voice sounded true. "You know I'm never going to do that last thing in front of you, right? Like ever." She clarified, but she was smiling and Jack could feel it against his lips and he was grinning back.

"And I'm going to make it my life mission to walk in on you when it's happening." Jack promised.

"Don't be gross!" She told him, giving her head a shake.

"What? I'm pretty sure that I've let one or two go with you in the room."

"I know," She deadpanned. "I'm still trying to forget."

"I love you too." He mocked affectionately.

She let out a huff of laughter and he kissed her for a moment.

"Now go to sleep," He told her, finding the edge of the blanket and jerking it out from beneath her, in turn causing her to let out a surprised yelp. "You have an appointment to go to."

Martha rolled her eyes despite the fact Jack couldn't see it. "I still don’t know why." She told him.

"Because it'll make me happy." Jack reminded her as he tucked the blanket around her and kissed her temple.

"I'd only do these things for you, ya know." She told him, laying her head on his chest.

"And that's why I love ya." He smiled as he combed his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead.

MARTHAJACKSEXISGREAT!

In this moment, this very second in time, Martha was at her point of bliss; she was comfortable, warm, laying on her stomach with her head on Jack's chest. It was great, she felt great, nothing was wrong—but just as in that second everything was perfect, it vanished just as quick. 

Her eyes snapped open and her whole body tensed against Jack's; she tried to fight that nausea that rose up, but it was too strong for her. She bolted from under the covers and out the bedroom, rushing through the hallway and into the bathroom; using the early morning light to guide her to the loo—and promptly got sick.

Martha wasn't sure how long she had been there; after the first few times there was no longer any food in her stomach, and now she was just retching and gagging. She let out a pitiful groan as it seemed like it was over and she felt a warm, comforting hand on her back, rubbing soothing circles. After a moment the contact disappeared, and the tap was turned on. Martha sat back as she felt a cool cloth on the back of her neck.

Jack knelt down beside her, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "Here," He said softly, handing her a cool glass of water.

She took it gratefully and the first mouthful she used to rinse her mouth of throw-up, before she drank the rest. "Thank you," She told him quietly.

He gave her a gentle smile as he took the empty glass from her and placed it on the counter corner. "Feeling better?" He asked her as he put down the toilet seat and leaned across to press the handle.

Martha nodded and was glad when Jack helped her up. He wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. She buried her face in the crook of his shoulder, her eyes closed.

"You're gonna be fine." He reassured her as he slowly rocked her back and forth. "Owen's going to make sure of that."

"I guess you're right." She mumbled.

And now she did realize that maybe this wasn't just a bug after all; she was just being hopeful, this wasn't like any sickness that she had experienced before. And she did suppose that it was a doctor-thing, the reluctance to get checked out because doctors aren't supposed to be the ones getting sick, but the ones that help those that are sick. She guessed that it was only a matter of time—but as Jack said, it was going to be fine and Owen was an excellent doctor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess? Can you guess? Take guess, any guess! Martha ill, but what could it possibly be? Mwuh-ha-ha! I’m lovin’ it!
> 
> Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter here is the whole reason as to why I wanted to do this sequel; it was this idea that evolved into "Accompanied".

After showering and getting dressed, Martha got sick again. She'd tried to hold the nausea like she had all the times before, but because she had already let it get the best her earlier, the sick seemed that it was a green light go. It wasn't as bad as it was before, but it was being sick all the same. If she thought that she'd been tired before, after having her face in the toilet twice already, things weren't looking pretty.

She flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth; instantly, the nausea had gone, leaving her. So this was something else, hopefully it wasn't the flu or something that'll keep her in bed. 

She leaned forward against the sink top, staring at her reflection in the mirror. And boy! this definitely was somethin' else. She had dark smudges under her eyes, her skin was slightly out of parlour and she just looked plain beat; feeling exactly how she looked. She really just wanted to sleep and eat and curl up into a ball and not move for a while. But that seemed a dream because she was to busy to just sit down for a while; she had school and her internship at the hospital, plus her extra-curricular activities at the Hub. Martha knew that she could easily drop the very latter and that Jack would understand, but she didn't want to—she'd made a commitment, and this time she was going to stick to it.

"Are you okay?" Jack asked as she came down the stairs and he held out her jacket for her to slip on.

Martha nodded, a little glad that Jack hadn't come up when he'd heard her—getting sick kind of seemed weird when someone else was there, almost like having Jack there when she was going pee.

"Let's just find out what bloody mess is happening to me." Martha told him, slipping her arms into the sleeves of her jacket.

"Don't worry," Jack told her, rubbing her arms. "I'm sure it's nothing."

Martha nodded silently, as he kissed her softly on the lips despite the fact that she may be sick; he was all but immortal after all, and Jack Harkness never got sick.

"I'm sure you're right." Martha agreed, hopeful but reluctant.

The ride in the Rover was silent, Martha didn't feel like talking. She was stuck on the fact that this—whatever it was—was 'nothing', as Jack had said. But wasn't it always until it wasn't anymore? So as long as she didn't know what this was, it wasn't as bad as it could be. And she didn't know why she was being such a knob about this; she'd been sick before and she'd gone to the doctor's before—so what the hell was up now? She was acting like a girl that didn't want to go into the exam room without her mum.

Jack pulled into the garage and turned off the Rover, Martha didn't move and instead just stared blankly out the front windshield of the truck. He turned to her and when he reached out and gently touched her shoulder, she jerked a little in surprise with a gasp and looked at him with a nervous smile.

"It's fine," She told him quietly, her expression and tone saying that it's anything but.

Jack cupped her cheek gently, his thumb tracing her cheek bone. "You have nothing to worry about, my Nightingale."

Martha searched his eyes for a second before she nodded, she would believe what Jack did and he believed that everything would be fine and so it would be—because you had to be real dense to cross Captain Jack Harkness.

"Good," He gave her a gentle smile. "Owen's waiting and you don't have to worry; I made it so that it was just the three of us for in the Hub." He trailed his thumb across her cheek before he pulled away and climbed out of the Rover.

Martha fallowed him and straightened her back and shoulders in determination, Jack was right, she knew—he was always right, she begged that he was right.

Jack kept his hand on the small of her back as they entered the Hub, via the front/main entrance through the secret entrance in the shop above.

"Owen?" Jack called as the cog door closed behind them. 

"Down here!" Owen called back, down in his lab.

"It'll be fine." Jack told Martha as he led her along.

Martha didn't say anything, allowing herself to be led along.

Owen gave Jack a nod before he turned to Martha. "Have a seat." He told her, giving the single, steal exam table a pat.

Jack took Martha's jacket and stood back as she sat on the table, her back ram-rod straight.

"Tell me your symptoms." Owen told her, snapping on a pair of gloves.

"Nausea, exhaustion... mood swings," Martha listed off.

"Slightly high temperature," Jack interjected, able to feel her heated skin when they were asleep last night.

Martha glanced at him for a second before she turned back to Owen. "And I sometimes feel a little lightheaded." She told him lastly.

Owen nodded. "I gonna take a blood sample first," He informed, rolling up her left sleeve.

She nodded, and after that it was kind of a blur, until he took her hand and stuck it on a hand scanner.

"What's that?" Martha inquired.

"It's a piece of alien technology that we acquired a while back," Owen told her as the machine continued to scan her hand. "You place your hand on the scanner and it does the works, a full body scan." The machine beep and Owen gave Martha's hand back. He went around to the computer screen that was set up to the scanner; he stared at the 3D-scan of Martha for a moment before he glanced over the screen at Martha and Jack before they went back to the screen, his eyes brows shooting up.

"What is it?" Jack asked, barely controlled as he stepped up next to Martha, a hand on the small of her back.

"Uh, well." Owen started, his gaze split between Martha and Jack and the computer screen.

"Owen!" Jack snapped and the doctor winced ever so slightly.

"Just tell me, Owen." Martha begged. "Bag or good?" She asked, her voice quiet, hesitant and nervous.

"It depends on opinion really." He told them, not sure why he was reluctant to say it out loud—maybe it was the fact that if he acknowledged this, it would be mean that there was no chance that he'd ever be able to get this beautiful woman to himself; even if before he never did have the possible chance to snatch Martha away from the Captain. Owen took a breath and looked back at Martha and Jack, accepting the fact that he'd never get Martha, but that didn't mean he couldn't dream—even in Torchwood, one could have dreams. "Martha," He said, professional; he promised himself that he'd keep it professional. "You're pregnant."

Martha and Jack both stared at Owen, opened mouthed, not sure that they had heard the Torchwood doctor right.

"Say again." Jack told him, his voice strained.

"Martha is pregnant," Owen told them. "And it's safe to assume that it's your's. Here." He took the mouse and clicked it a few times; isolating the area he wanted before he twisted the screen around so that they could the picture.

Martha stared at it, so much so in shock. She didn't know how to feel about that fact that—the fact that she was carrying a baby. She'd never really thought about this sort of thing, before, all she had concentrated on was going to Medical School and becoming a doctor. She never had the time or energy to have a full-on relationship will a guy that her mum approved of and think about having a family of her own. And then even her thoughts of being a doctor were put on hold when she met the Doctor, and all during her time in the TARDIS, she never even thought about that stuff—it was put on the back burners and completely forgotten about. And even when she met Jack on Utopia, with him it seemed so normal and natural that she didn't have to think about all that complicated boyfriend-stuff; with their relationship, she was didn't have to work at it because between them it just worked. And now with her concentration on Medical School, and her internship and her quest to soak knowledge from Torchwood 3; how the hell was she going to even think about children? She wasn't even in her thirties yet, and she wasn't married yet; she'd only been in a relationship with Jack for little more than month.

Jack was in shock as well, but he was sure that he was taking it a little better than Martha on the fact that he had been able to talk when she seemed frozen. He had actually thought about it before, having a child, he's had so many lifetimes; how could he not? But he had never been a parent before, been a father before though he had probably had many opportunities to be—he had just never found the woman that he'd want to spend his life with as well as raise a child with. But now it seemed that he did, he found the right women. Martha and him may not had been together for that long, but it did feel like they had been together for a long time—that they'd always been together. He could see himself raising a family with Martha Jones, it was just a matter of Martha wanting the same thing.

Jack looked down at her. "Martha?" He asked quietly in concern; she hadn't spoken or moved; her eyes glued to the picture on the computer screen.

She was still trying to fully process what Owen had told her and what she was seeing on the screen; the magnified picture of what was an ultrasound, but in what seemed to in more detail and in 3D than the grainy, 2D picture that it would have been if she'd gone to a conventional clinic. How did she feel about this? She wasn't quite sure that she was ready for a baby, but there was no way in bloody hell! that she was going to abort it. No way. She didn't think that she'd be able to give it up for adoption either and she knew that Jack wouldn't let her. And now she realized, in that instant, that there was no way that she'd be able to abandon this baby, not while it was a part of her and not while it was a part of Jack.

Martha turned to him, her brown eyes soft and her smile curved. "This is probably from all that unprotected sex we had." She whispered to him.

Owen averted his gaze, trying to block that from his mind; it wasn't as if he was embarrassed, but that was kinda personal and caused him to feel ever so slightly awkward.

A smile tugged at the corners of Jack's lips though, at this statement. He couldn't believe that neither of them had realized before that they were having unprotected sex while on Utopia as well as when they got back to Earth. 

Martha was more peeved with herself because she was smarter than that, she always had been. She could get the fact that she didn't realize it back on Utopia; the Doctor had abandoned them and who could think of such a thing when they were probably going to die there anyway? But she knew that she should have thought of Jack putting on condoms when they had gotten back, and the fact that she didn't get her period should have been clue enough. Apparently it hadn't though, because she was pregnant and she had had an arse load of stuff on her mind. 

Now, now it was clear as day.

"Who would have thought that that would come back and bite us in the ass?" Jack grinned at her, now tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

She stared back up at him affectionately. "I never did imagine." She said in light agreement, both knowing that they were going to do this—that they were going to have a child together.

Jack held her face between both of his hands and leaned forward, kissing her. After a moment he pulled back, hopping on the exam table next to her and hooking an arm around her shoulder. "So, Dr. Harper…" He clicked his tongue as he turned back to Owen. "What can you tell us about this handsome peanut?" He asked with a huge grin as Martha leaned her head on his shoulder.

Owen didn't even give them a chance to see that he so wanted to clear his throat awkwardly, so he just dove in all doctor-like. "The fetus is still in the first trimester, you're about 3 weeks pregnant. The size is normal, the position is good—in general, you have a very healthy baby growing inside of you." Totally professional.

"In general?" Jack inquired, raising a single brow at Owen; Owen and Martha both looked at him with furrowed brows. "Nuh-uh," Jack shook his head. "This baby is not general, this baby is going to be the most magnificent thing that is ever going to come from any Human Being in the whole Universe." Jack informed them proudly, "This baby is Harkness DNA in the making!"

Martha let out a huff of laughter at that, and this time it was Jack that looked at her with furrowed brows. 

"What?" He asked her.

"This baby wasn't just created from your jumpers." She pointed out.

"Of course not!" He chuckled. "Because you know what's even better than Harkness DNA?" He asked her. "Harkness and Jones DNA mixed together to create this." He told her, placing his hand flat on her stomach. "Our baby." He smiled at her, and it wasn't one of his flirtatious ones or one of his humouress ones—this one was just filled with happiness.

Martha liked that smile on him, and placed her hand over his. "That is the most beautiful thing that anyone has ever said to me." She told him.

Now Jack's smile turned wicked and he dipped his head, crushing his lips to hers. Martha kissed him back hungrily, her arms wrapping around his neck.

Owen cleared his throat when he was sure he saw Jack slip in some tongue, but the couple didn't pull apart and instead seemed to get more heated. He winced and whimpered internally as he sidled past them and up the stairs; if they shagged on his table, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to look at it the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! Martha is pregnant and the baby is Jack's. Oh, glorious days to come.


	10. Chapter 10

It was about an hour before the others would start coming in and Martha found herself sitting on the two-seater couch by Ianto's small kitchen area, one knee drawn to her chest and her chin resting on her knee. She knew that soon there was no way that she'd be able to do this, so for the moment she was taking advantage of it as she just simmered in the fact of being pregnant.

It still didn't seem that real to her because the only signs that she had that she was pregnant was her morning sickness; but now that she had gotten her head relatively into the game, and put her Medical knowledge into it—it made her more comfortable and confident on the fact that she was carrying a developing baby inside of her.

Every second that she simmered in the idea of it, the more she could see it. She was nervous about it, of course, but at the moment what was more nerve wracking, was the fact that of course she had to tell her mum. And Martha knew that she was going to flip and not in a good way; her mum was always on her case about everything, school, finding a decent bloke, getting a proper job as a doctor, her flat... everything. Not even the Doctor was able to charm her when they had met, Martha was sure that she had disliked him more than anything—or maybe it was just because she always seemed that way with Martha because she was the youngest.

But she wasn't sure if it was better than the meeting between her mum and Jack—the only good thing that she saw that came out in the end, was the mum didn't slap Jack like she had the Doctor. She didn't want to say that it was because of their skin colour, because she knew that it was, but was in fact the fact the mum disliked everything she did and anyone that she had dated.

But it may have been worse for Jack because he was American instead of British like the Doctor had been, but then better because Jack was bleeding charming whereas the Doctor could be a real dough-head at times. And Martha was sure that mum had been charmed by his wiles, even her pop was. Mum was always a grump and Martha actually didn't care what her mum thought about this. It was her choice, her decision to be with Jack and to have this baby—it didn't matter whether her mum approved or not.

Though Martha did calculate that she'd rather tell her over the phone than in person—but she'd do that later. Definitely later.

She put her leg down and leaned back; yeah, that position can only do so much for you for only so long.

She couldn't simmer in this pregnancy forever anyway, she had worked to do. Today was her day off, and she needed to finish reading, and out of habit she did bring her books. Usually, this wasn't a traditional place to study, but she actually found it easy in the Hub. It wasn't like if she were in a library or in her living room or in class; and it may have been a secret underground complex, and it may be full of more technology than she'd be able to do with, but Jack's team actually made it home-y, more so than her mum's house or her old flat.

Jack was in his office with Owen doing his Torchwood-thing as boss, so she got her text and flipped it to the page with the folded corner and started where she'd left off last night. She wasn't tired at the moment, not like she was when she'd woken up that morning, so she was actually able to get into what she was reading.

"Hey," A smooth Welshman's voice filtered through her reading-ears and Martha looked up from her text and blinked, finding Ianto in front of her with his coat folded over his arm, clad in his usual three-piece suit.

"Hey," Martha smiled at him.

"Want a cup?" He asked her, jerking his head in the direction of the kitchen. He knew that she wasn't feeling well as of late, so he wasn't positive.

"Um," Martha winced slightly, not sure how Ianto was going to take this. "Would I be able to get a cup of tea... Please?"

"Of course!" Ianto agreed readily. He actually, may have prepared himself for Martha going back onto tea, especially since she had gotten ill; as in him buying a carton of tea—something that he'd never do for the others because he wasn't a bloody tea boy! ... Plus he may be a little sweet on dear Martha Jones. "But only for you, Martha Jones." He told her.

"Thank you, Ianto." She breathed out in relief, that same emotion reflection in her brown gaze.

"Not a problem." He said disappearing into the kitchen.

Martha read a few more pages before she closed the text and set it on the table in front her, before she leaned back with a sigh. It wasn't long after that before Ianto came out of the kitchen with two mugs, one in each hand.

He handed her the light blue one, keeping the matching light green mug to himself as he walked around the table and took the seat next to her.

"Thanks," She smiled at him, taking a sip of her hot tea; it was just as good as his coffee.

"Better?" Ianto asked, seeing her give that same sigh as she did when she first tasted his coffee.

Martha nodded before she took another sip, the tea actually made the nausea that had settled in the pit of her stomach, go away. She knew that tea was going to do more wonders for now than the coffee was going to.

"How do you do it?" She asked him in wonder.

A smirk twitched at the corner of his lips. "It's an alien beverage machine." He sighed.

"What?" She said incredulous, for the moment forgetting the tea. "Are you serious?"

"Of course not!" He now sounded slightly indignant. "I can't believe that you thought I was serious."

"Well," She scoffed. "You're the one who said it!"

"Right." He nodded. "That'd be too cheep for me; like getting a dishwasher." He said.

"How is that cheep?" Martha asked. "They're genius! I am too lazy to wash a dish," She admitted. "I'd probably revert to paper."

Ianto shook his head as he looked at her, a small smile on his lips as he did so. She still looked sick, but her mood seemed to be better... and she did seem to have this faint glow about her—not the kind that you got after having really good sex, but something else.

"May I ask?" Ianto found himself saying.

"Mmm?" She looked at him, her mouth full of tea. She swallowed. "Sure." She agreed, despite the fact that she had no idea what he was going to ask.

"Do you know what you have yet?" Ianto asked her, setting his cup on the table.

Martha looked at him with raised brows; she didn't know why she was surprised at this, it had been obvious that she'd been sick. And Ianto being the good guy that he was, she shoulda known that he'd ask; everyday he'd asked her if she was feeling well. She thought about it for a moment, should she tell Ianto that she was pregnant? She didn't see a reason not to; it wasn't as if Jack asked her to wait to tell everybody. And anyway, Ianto was her friend—and why not him for her the first person that she told?

"I'm not coming down with anything really." She told him, and he raised his own brows. "We found out that I'm... I'm, well, pregnant." She said, popping her lips ever so slightly as she set down her cup

"Mm?" he sniffed. "What?" He asked just to make sure.

"I'm pregnant." She repeated.

Ianto seemed to stare at her for a long moment, seemingly nearly as shocked as Jack and she had been when they had first found out too. A lot of emotions ran through him in those few long seconds, muddled emotions. He loved Jack and he found that he loved Martha too, so he only found it slightly hard that he couldn't be with either of them—but it had been fine because they were happy, good together and loved each other. But this was really big, and he was shocked because now this meant that they were really and truly together and committed.

"Wow," He said finally. "That-that's amazing!" 

"Really?" She asked in relief; this was much easier than she'd first thought.

"Of course it is!" Ianto told her. "Do you know how cute your baby is gonna be?"

Martha grinned at him. "That was the first thing that Jack said." She told him.

Ianto smiled back, knowing that the first thing that Jack would do was comment on the fact that he was passing on his Harkness-good-looks. After that, he found himself hugging Martha and Martha hugging back and he soaked as much of that in as he possibly could for the few seconds that it lasted. The warmth of her body, the smell of her hair (which was just lovely), the feel of her breast pressed against his chest, her arms wrapped around him, her chin on his shoulder. He hadn't been with anyone since Lisa, and he craved the contact. Finally, heartbreakingly so, the hug ended and Ianto pulled away from Martha, though he still had that small smile on his lips. 

Martha took up her tea again before it could get cold and distasteful, and even as she took a sip, she couldn't seem to keep the grin from her lips. She was relieved that Ianto was happy for Jack and her; she had been worried about that. During her adventures with the Doctor, Martha had learned to watch people; to see their expression and subtle actions, to hear the tones in their voice—it had been a part-key development to her survival—to be able to read people and know the possible outcome. She'd seen the way that Ianto had looks at Jack; it wasn't something as petty as puppy-love but was in fact something way deeper; it was full of devotion and care, that'd he'd do anything and sacrifice anything for Captain Jack Harkness. And it wasn’t just love for him, but Ianto was in love with Jack. Martha hated to have taken that away from him, but knew that despite those hurt feelings that he felt, Ianto would help her with anything and would do the same for this baby. And Martha loved Ianto Jones for that.

They sat in silence as they finished their coffee and tea, and it was then that Gwen and Toshiko finally arrived.

Martha told them about the baby and there were congratulations and hugs, accompanied with grins.

"You know, I was pregnant once." Gwen commented.

"Really?" Martha asked in surprise; she knew that Gwen was married, but didn't know that she was a mother too—going by the fact that she was still with Torchwood 3.

Gwen answered despite Ianto's eye roll. "Okay, so it was the night of my Bachelorette party—two days before my wedding—and I get a call from Jack, there's a Nostrovite running around in the subway system; a creature that he described as 'carnivorous alien shape-shifters with a taste for human flesh'.” She started her tale.

"Cannibal shape-shifter?" Martha said in amazement.

Gwen nodded broadly. "So I'm running after this thing by myself through the tunnels, there's people everywhere and every time I loose sight of it, there's the chance that its changed appearance." She actually getting into this, finally able to tell someone who wasn't there. "So it goes around the corner and up the stairs, back into the street and I was just barely able to see it disappear into an empty lot. So I draw my weapon and I fallow it, right, and it’s nowhere, it just disappeared. So I'm about ready to call Jack when the bugger comes out of nowhere and tackles me into a stinky, bleeding thing of rubbish. My gun goes flying, there’s rubbish all over the place and this thing is trying to bite my bloody head off! So as I'm shoving it away, it sink these bloody grey teeth into me arm; I dive for my gun and by the time that I turn around, the thing is right there; red eyes and grey teeth!"

Ianto glanced at Martha, who looked like she was totally swallowed by Gwen's tale; he couldn't blame Martha because Gwen was a fairly good storyteller.

"I was barely able to pull the trigger, and the Nostrovite falls on top of me, dead." Gwen told her in animation. "So we get the thing back to the Hub, Owen wraps the bite wound and then they send me on my way." She shook her head at that and Martha smiled ever so slightly. "So I go to the pub with my girlfriends for my Bachelorette party, then go home to bed. I wake-up in the morning, look in the mirror... and find that I'm bloody pregnant!"

Martha was obviously taken aback by this fact.

"Right?!" Gwen nodded, and, holding up her finger, continued, "So I'm flipping out and, Rhys, bless that man, calls those two bone-heads who just sent me home." Martha knew that it wasn't an insult, but instead a playful jibe. "So Jack comes over and tells me that the Nostrovite that I was after was the male, and that when it bit me, I became an incubator for the bastard’s babies! Apparently, when Nostrovites mate, they mate for life; and after fertilization, the female gives the eggs to the male, who stores them in a protective pouch in the throat, where he then passes into a suitable host through a bite—me! The eggs are then incubated within the host until they're ready to hatch."

"Holy crap!" Martha couldn't help herself, Gwen grinned at her. "Go on." She urged.

"Jack now want's to postpone my wedding 'cause he has to track down the Nostrovite's mate; and now he 'informs' me that the female tracks down the host that her mate implanted with its eggs and tears them open to free the offspring! And Owen wanted to do a surgery that would remove the bleeding babies, but would keep me off my feet for a couple of days."

"What'd you do?" Martha asked her; they were sitting down again, Martha and Ianto on the two-seater, and Gwen and Tosh had pulled up some chairs.

Gwen scoffed. "No way was I bloody going to cancel my wedding; it'd take forever to get another place to wed, Rhys and mine parents were flying in for this—and no way was I going to let another thing from Torchwood screw-up my personal life."

"So you went along with the wedding?" 

"Oh, yeah, of course. And Jack was just going to have to deal with that." Gwen chuckled. "So the wedding was still on and our parents were still coming; I had to get a new bloody dress too. So the next day, my bloody wedding day, my stomach was even bigger than before—I was about ready to pop. Our parents didn't know about Torchwood so it wasn't as if we could tell them how I had gotten eight months pregnant over night, and never told them about it? Pfft, they bloody found out at the wedding; they asked questions of course, and we kind of just brushed under the rug—Rhys' mother commenting that he didn't tell her because it wasn't his... Moony woman." Gwen muttered under her breath. "Anyway, the female did find me, sniffed me out like a blimey dog; shifting into the appearance of my soon to be mother-in-law and even Jack at one point." She shook her head, and gave a small sigh, but there was still a small grin on her lips. "My wedding, after I got married, ended with a crazy-ass shifter after me, me somehow locked in a barn with Rhys trying to figure out how to use that stupid singularity scalpel of Owen's—it's this alien artifact that we have that concentrates energy on an object without damaging anything on the way by vaporizing it, but only if you knew how to use it—you have no idea how bloody scary that was, Owen couldn't even use it right and now Rhys had to use it on me with a five minute lesson from Owen. Fortunately, Rhys did work it correctly and Jack did take out the Nostrovite before it could hurt anyone. And then, to make sure that no one remembered what had happened, Jack put retcon in everyone’s wine glasses; everyone would drink them at the toast—and forget what a freaky disaster Gwen Cooper had created out of her wedding."

Martha thought that it did sound like a mess of a wedding day, and she thought that Gwen would be depressed about it; but she didn't seem to be because she was laughing, and it seemed to be contagious because Martha started to laugh too, she couldn't help—Gwen just seemed to have that effect; she was a very center bound woman and Martha liked that just fine, because she liked to sit on the edge and only jump in when she had something to prove or say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so that little thing with Gwen was what happened to her in the episode "Something Borrowed" from Torchwood. It was there to kind of fill out the chapter as well as see the friendship between the team and Martha.


	11. Chapter 11

Martha stood in front of the closet full-length mirror in a pair of pyjama bottoms and no shirt, her hair pinned up loosely; looking at herself with scrutiny. She'd been doing this ever since she found out that she was pregnant, unable to help it, unable to believe how brilliant this was. And it was, it was bloody brilliant!

It had been nearly two weeks since she'd found out that she was pregnant and she couldn't help but to see if she'd changed any. Nothing had actually changed except for the fact that her nipples had grown a shade or two darker, as well as being slightly tender. She wasn't any bigger, her stomach still flat. She still got morning sickness and sometimes certain smells made her nauseous. She was tired still, but turned to tea instead of coffee, sometimes finding herself nodding of when she watched the telly.

She was so busy doing that, that she didn't notice Jack come up behind her despite the fact that his own reflection was there as well. She sucked in a breath as Jack wrapped his arms around her stomach, his chin resting on the crown of Martha's head. She smiled at his reflection and Jack grinned back at her.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked her, his eyes flickering down her perfect, exposed body.

"Just lookin'." She replied, not able to help the slight embarrassment that she'd felt at being caught.

Jack chuckled. "Me too." He told. "And I have to say that I don't mind the view one bit."

Martha giggled a little at that. "You shouldn’t get used to it." She told him, her voice quiet. "It's not going to last that much longer."

Jack hated when she talked like that, like she wasn't good enough for him. It was the opposite though, he was the one that didn't deserve someone such as Martha Jones. And he told her so. 

"Don't talk like that!" He told her, lifting his chine and staring at her seriously through the mirrors reflection. "You are beautiful now and when you become even more pregnant, you're going to beautiful. There is a life growing inside of you, a life that we created and it's amazing—you're amazing, my nightingale." He kissed the top her head.

Martha grimaced a little, she hated it that she had to have Jack reassure her all the time. She'd always been a very confident woman, but ever since Jack... It's just, she feels like an ant when she next him, but knew that he didn't look at her like that.

"I know." She agreed. "It's just... It's still a little new to me." She admitted.

He gave her a squeeze. "I know that it can be frightening, trust me. I'm still trying to figure this."

Martha looked at him doubtfully.

"What? You don't believe me?" He asked her, a pout on her lips.

Martha forced her expression to stay the same, though her lips really did want to curve upward at his expression.

"I'll have you know," He told her. "That I may have had many relationships; but I've never gotten anyone pregnant."

She couldn't help but chuckle.

"And," He told her, stalling the laughter. "I am no divorcée."

"It seems we have something in common." 

Jack gave her an odd look, straightening, but his arms still wrapped around her middle. "There's something that I wanted to talk to you about." He told her, his earlier humour gone from his voice. 

"Okay." She nodded, keeping her eyes on his reflection. She had a suspicion on what that might actually be.

"I don't think that it would be safe for you to come down to the Hub anymore." Jack told her slowly, hesitant. He wasn't sure how Martha was going to react to this news. He knew that she already considered the Hub somewhat of a home-like place, and the team friends—Ianto her best mate. And if she no longer came to the Hub, she'd never see them or him.

"I know." She told him.

"You do?" He looked at her in surprise. "And you're okay with that?"

"Of course!" Martha rolled her eyes at him. "I'm pregnant for God's sake, there's no way that this kid going to be part of that place!"

"Whoa!" Jack raised her brows at him, but there was a smirk on his lips.

She smiled back at him.

"So." He said, his chin resting on her bare shoulder. "Whadaya plan on doing in the next half hour?" He raised a suggestive brow, his voice low and breath hot against her skin as he kissed it.

One hand trailed down her stomach, his fingers going under the waistband of her pants. His other hand trailing upwards, his hand cupping her tender breast, his fingers tweaking her dark nipple. Martha gasped, surprised at the jolt of pleasure that shot through her. Her nipples were sensitive before, but now that she was pregnant, it seemed ten-fold. She didn't see anything bad about that, especially when his fingers found their way into her hot folds.

She moaned as he worked his fingers, her head falling back against his shoulder. Jack watched her expression through the reflection of the mirror, not often was he able to do this. He missed seeing her face, twisted with pleasure. They hadn't made love for awhile now, both their schedule’s busy. Only able to see each other usually in the morning and late at night.

Martha could feel his erection through his pants, his cock poking her in the small of her back. She reached behind her and grasped it through his pants. Jack let out a chocked gasp, not expecting the touch, but the friction was very much welcomed.

It wasn't too long before they both came, leaning against each other for support on their weak legs.

That had been when she was about 8 weeks pregnant, now she was nearly 20 weeks. 

About half way through.

A lot had changed. She was showing now, her stomach bigger. Before, she'd still been able to wear jeans, but now she was stuck wearing pregnancy clothes. She was staring to get stretch marks on her abdomen as she gradually got bigger, but just faintly so. Her breasts were still tender, and like her stomach, seemed to get bigger. Her nausea had faded, and so had her tiredness, but that was still there, it was inevitable.

She still went to her classes and to the hospital, studying and working like a maniac. It's harder now because she's pregnant and has to keep that in mind, her being one of those people that are too busy to just stop and eat. But Ianto did remind her to eat when he was around, being ever vigilant and caring. She and Jack still only saw each other in the mornings and nights, on the days that nothing was going on in the Hub and she had a day off, or when their lunches corresponded. It sucked, but it was just their schedules; the Hubs didn't have a schedule and was unexpected when something happened, and hers was frozen. But they dealt with it, putting the time that they did have to good use. It wasn't all about the sex, sometimes, they'd just sit together on the couch in the dark with the telly on.

Martha was around her twenty-fourth week when it happened.

The baby moved.

She was snoozing when it happened. 

And at first she had no mind as to what the hell that sensation was. 

Hers eyes snapped open and her hand shot up to her expanded stomach.

It wasn't as if the baby kicked, it wasn't that developed yet. It felt more like a fluttering in her stomach, but it was different than the butterflies that she got when Jack was around. This feeling had a different meaning and one that in turn caused her heart to flutter. The baby moved again and not in shock as much now, she jumped from the bed and rushed to the phone, quickly dialling Jack's cell.

It seemed to take forever before Jack picked up, but he did and Martha sucked it a breath.

"Jack!" She said excitedly before he could get a word in.

"Martha?" She could hear the smirk in his voice. "What's got you all excited?"

"The baby..." She started.

"What's wrong?" He snapped back, not able to help the fact that that was where his head instantly went even though Martha sounded delighted.

"Nothing's wrong." She chided. "It's quite the opposite, actually."

"So quit holding back." He told her.

She giggled. "The baby moved."

"What? It kicked?"

"No dumbo, it moved." She rolled her eyes. "I know that it's not as big as the baby kicking, but it's something."

"You're right." Jack agreed. "And it's amazing."

Martha smiled, glad that Jack was as excited about this as she was. "It makes this seem even more real." She told him, her voice soft.

"It does." He told her, his voice just as hers. "I'll be back soon, to the both of you."

"You better." She told him.

She hung up and for moment, she smiled down at the phone, her grin still hugging her lips. All she had to do now was wait for Jack to come back. She tossed the phone onto the bed. With a hand on the stomach, she looked down at it.

"Now that I'm up, you're going to make me go pee every ten minutes, aren't you?" 

She shook her head and made her to bathroom, sure that she was going to pee a jug full.


	12. Chapter 12

She was now thirty-six weeks pregnant and a hell of a lot had changed since she'd grown even more pregnant than before.

If Martha thought that she'd needed pregnancy pants before, she was sorely disappointed. She was bloated like a bloody beach ball. She was now at the point that Jack track pants were more comfortable than the elastic waist-bands in her pants—despite the fact that the legs bunched up at her ankles because Jack was so bloody tall.

She's gained a little weight, nothing of which had to do with the baby. She knew that it probably wasn't good, but it was to be expected. She seemed to eat a hellova lot more now that she was feeding two, and it wasn't as it she could go for a jog in her condition. She was out of breath from just climbing the stairs to her and Jack's bedroom. If she'd thought that her breasts were big and tender before, she'd thought wrong. She was on the edge of a D cup, already surpassing her original B's and through the C's. Now, to go along with these boobs, was the leakage of breast milk that came with it—it's ruined so many of her tops. Her ankles were a little swollen and because of her size, she had a little trouble sleeping; not able to goon her stomach like she usually did and it was way too uncomfortable to sleep on her back. On her side was the only option, with Jack spooning her from behind, his nose buried in the back of her neck.

And because she was so pregnant now, she was on maternity leave from her residency at the hospital and did her studies strictly from home. It kinda sucked, Martha had wanted to graduate and become a doctor before getting pregnant, but she supposed that things didn't have to strictly go in order. And it wasn't as if she hadn't put this off before.

The most amazing thing that had come out of this though, was the fact that the baby no longer moved to create fluttering inside of her belly, but instead it kicked. It was more amazing and bigger, the baby kicking, but sometimes it hurt and more times than not, she's nearly peed herself multiple times because of that. And now, now she might as well just live on the toilet and she thanked God that there was a bathroom on the ground floor.

But something drastic had changed since she was 24 weeks to now, and she didn't quite know when it really happened. And whether or not it was a good thing or a weird thing, she was sure that it was good though, her best mate moving in. Yet it seemed incredulous. Jack's house—she still found herself calling it that despite the fact that they both lived there—had five rooms; three up-stairs: one which Jack and she occupied, another that the baby would take and an empty one; and two downstairs: the one that Ianto took and then a spare.

Martha didn't know whose idea it was, thought she knew that Ianto wouldn't have suggested it, so it had to of been Jack.

"Ianto?" Martha questioned, sitting in the arm chair. It was firmer and higher from the floor, if she said on the sofa, she'd never be able to get up—at least not if she were alone and not in the state that she was currently in.

"Yes?" Ianto looked up at her from his book, he was wearing his suit pants and shirt, despite the fact that he was sitting on the couch.

Martha took a breath. "Do you wanna be here?" She asked him, her eyes sharp as she gazed at him.

His brow furrowed slightly. "Of course," He told her. "I wouldn't be if I didn't want to."

"Right." Martha said, her tone clearly stating that she didn't believe him. "Jack told you to, didn't he?"

Ianto scoffed. "I'm not a kid, Martha!"

"I never said that." Martha told him, her voice calm and Ianto realized that she sounded nearly motherly. "I just know that with you're deep loyalty to Jack, you'd do anything he said. Even if it made you uncomfortable."

Ianto closed his book and placed it on the table in front of him, turning to Martha fully. "Jack didn't tell me to do anything, he suggested—asked." He informed. "I had a choice, I could have declined, I could have said no. I didn't."

"Why?"

"'Coz I care about you and I care about Jack." Ianto told her simply. "And that also means that I care for the baby that the two of you have created. Whether you like it or not, Martha Jones, you're stuck with me."

"Why wouldn't I like that?" She asked, the corner of her lips turned upward. "And you’re stuck with me, Ianto Jones, whether you want it or not."

Ianto just cocked a brow at her and they stared at each other for a long moment.

"Oh!" Martha's face lit up with surprise, her hand going to her stomach as the baby stretched inside of her.

"What's wrong?" Ianto said instantly.

"Jeez!" Martha looked at him. "What is it with you and Jack always assuming that it's something bad?"

"Sorry." He glanced away in embarrassment. "It's just a habit being around the Hub and Jack for so long."

"I bet." She commented.

Ianto looked at her, his lips pursed and his eyes slightly narrowed.

Martha couldn't help the small chuckled that left her lips and felt the baby kick in delight at the feeling that it caused. She rubbed her stomach soothingly, a grin on her lips.

Ianto looked away from her, his arms crossed over his chest. He might as well have pouted.

BREAKBREAKBREKABREKABKREABLREBAFA

Martha slowly let out a breath as she lay back on the bed, it turning into a groan as she hit the mattress. Her back had been killing her a lot lately, especially since was on the edge of her fortieth week. 

Her feet ached just the same and she was glad as hell that she could get off of them. She was alone for the moment; Jack and Ianto were out chasing creatures from the Rift. She was of course worried about them, but Jack never died so that was a good thing to have in his job area, but Ianto was only Human. Martha knew that he could take care of himself, but he could die unlike Jack, so it gave her cause—especially now that she was so near her due date, because it wasn't worrisome, but fearsome.

She closed her eyes, her hand on her bulging front. The baby had been moving around more lately as she neared her due date, turning so that its head was downward. Her cervix was becoming thinner, something natural that happened to help open the birth canal. She'd been to the doctor's yesterday—not Owen though—after they had first found out that they were pregnant, they'd been going to a doctor at the hospital. She liked Owen, thought of him as a friend (but not her best mate like Ianto), but that didn't not mean she was ever going to let him see her personal area—even if he is a doctor.

The baby settled and she was able to relax a little more. At the moment, she was in the spare bedroom on the ground floor next to Ianto's; there was no way that she was going to be able to make it up that flight of stairs right now. And she didn't think that she was going to be going anywhere at the moment.

She had yet to call her mum, which Martha knew was a majorly negative thing. Her youngest daughter was pregnant with the baby of a guy she'd hardly even knew. But it wasn't like her mum tried to call her either, she didn't—so Martha supposed that the two-way street had a road block. And Martha knew that it wasn't just because she left her Superphone (the one that the Doctor made so she could call/receive from anywhere in the Universe) with the Doctor, her mum could have easily just looked her up.

It didn't matter though, as long as she had her love Jack and her best mate Ianto, she was fine.

222222?

She must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, her eyes snapped open and she wasn't able to stop the scream of pain that left her lips. It lasted only about ten seconds, but it was long enough to leave a layer of sweat on her brow and her breath uneven. Once she was finally able to think, she noticed that the bedding was cold. And that was when she realized that her water had broken while she was asleep.

And that sudden realization caused her heart to race and she panicked. It was rational; she was alone in the house for God's sake. Martha forced herself to take deep breaths, to calm the hell down before she had a bloody panic attack and passed out. Once she was relatively calm, she rolled up, her legs swinging over the edge of the bed and she sat up with a grunt. She needed to get to the phone and call Jack, tell him that their fringin' kid was on its way.

She made it into the living room before another contraction happened and she gripped the door frame with a force. She strained not to yell out, grunting, gritting her teeth at the pain of it. It was almost like a muscle spasm, but with more force and instead just concentrating on one spot, it seemed to go through her whole body—but centered on a very delicate and private part.

When it passed and after she took a moment to come back to herself, she grabbed the phone from the coffee table and quickly dialled Jack's cell. It rang and rang, until the beep came and his voice-mail came through the earpiece.

"God damn it, Harkness!" She said through gritted teeth, her vision blurring as tears built up in her eyes. "Pick up your damn phone. When you get this, call me back or come quick because I'm having this bloody baby right now! And if you don't get here soon, you're going to wish that after I get my hands on you that you'll stay dead. "

She pressed the end button with more force than necessary, but before tears could overwhelm her with fear, she dialled Toshiko's number. She knew that if the team was after something and they needed to track it, Tosh was the one that usually stayed behind at the computers. She was proven right when Tosh did pick up her cell.

"Martha?"

"Tosh." Martha breathed in relief, tears leaking from her eyes and trailing down her cheeks. "I know that you're probably busy, but I really need you to tell Jack that the baby is coming... Like now!"

"Oh! Um, o-okay, Just-just give me sec."

Martha took a very deep breath and held the phone to her shoulder to cover the mouth piece as another contraction came over her. This time, she nearly tore the couch cushion off the sofa with her grip. When it was over, she put the phone back up to her ear, in time too for Tosh to speak.

"He's on his way." Tosh told her.

"Thanks." Martha breathed.

"Oh, and Martha?"

"Yeah?"

"Good luck." She said before hanging up.

Martha tossed the phone onto the couch, breath heavy as she leaned on the back of one of the chairs, her eyes closed. She was too occupied with the thought that she was having a God damn baby right now, to change into a dry pair of pants—and too freaked to go up the stairs in order to do it. 

This was happening, right now. She was going to be a mother. Martha knew that she was right now, but knew that she wouldn't really feel it, not until she actually held her son in her arms. They had already prepared the baby's room, next to their's. Unintentionally, the theme was space—not aliens and such—but the stars and planets. That was the roof at least; the rest was the traditional blue with zoo animals. It doesn't sound that they'd match or go along with each other, but once you looked at it, they actually did.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed, but she had at least eight more contractions. Each worse and longer than the ones before it. 

But finally, Jack arrived.

"Martha!" He yelled, the front door slamming against the wall as he through it open. "Martha." He breathed, flying around the corner and to her. His hand rubbing her back. "Hey, how're you doing?"

"You can't be serious?" She demanded faintly, her expression a grimace as she looked up at him.

He winced. "Sorry I wasn't here, and that it took me so long to get here."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine! Just, get me to the bloody hospital before this bloody kid drops out."

"On it." He said, holding her as another contraction happened. Wincing when she nearly crushed his hand, but he said nothing because his pain was nothing compared to hers.

After it ended, he lead her to the Range Rover and helped her into the front seat, another contraction coming over her as he went around the car and climbed into the driver's seat. She was panting as he started the car, that layer of sweat still on her brow, her pants now dry. Jack pulled from the driveway, her hospital bag in the back. His heart was racing, soon he was going to be a father. He took Martha's hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"We'll be there in a few minutes." He told her.

"Mm." Was her only response, her eyes squeezed shut and her jaw clenched.

They could do this, she could do this.

BREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAKBREAK

She lay back against the pillows behind her, her hair sticking to her temples with the sweat. She was exhausted even more so than with all of her studying, that was nothing compared this. Martha just wanted to fall asleep, to rest, but she couldn't, not right now. She just had a baby and despite the fact that it really felt as if she'd just squeezed out a chicken, she wasn't going close her eyes until she held him.

The nurse placed a bundle on her chest, and she wrapped her arms around it, cradling it. The baby cooed and wriggled in her grasp and she couldn't help but smile. Jack crouched down next to her, brushing her damp hair from her forehead.

"You did great." He told her, kissing her temple.

"Mmm. You bet your ass I did." She told him, gazing at their beautiful son.

Jack looked at him too, in awe. This was his first born son; he and his love created this. He reached up and cupped the fuzzy head, it fit in his hand, little bigger than a soft ball. He thumb rubbed the top of his head soothingly. 

"Marry me." He said, turning to her suddenly.

"What?" Martha looked at him, for a moment forgetting that she'd just had a baby.

"Marry me." He repeated, less startling this time.

"Is this just because I just popped out you son?"

"What? Of course not! Do you really think that low of me?" Jack asked her.

Martha just looked at him with raised brows, ready to roll her eyes.

"I want to marry you, Martha, because I love you." He told her. "I want to spend forever with you."

Martha looked at him a smile curving her lips. "Fine, I'll marry you." She agreed, her smile turning into a grin. "But only 'coz you put it so brilliantly."

Jack just grinned back at her. "Glad you're on board." He mumbled a little sarcastically as he kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is going to be one more chapter after this. Just a little warning, the next chapter will skip a little ahead and I’m bringing someone back.
> 
> Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the last chapter and I'm bringin' an old friend back. And as you find out in the first paragraph, Martha and Jack's son's name is Colin Harkness-Jones. Hope you enjoy!

Martha rinsed the last plate and put it in the dry-rack along with the others.

In her entire life, she never once thought that she'd ever be a stay at home mum. She'd always knew that she would be a doctor, it was her dream since she was a kid. Well, technically, she was a doctor. She had the diploma and documents to prove it. She just didn't have the job, and she decided that when Colin was born, that she didn't need it.

She was happy where she was; she had a house, she had a husband, she had a best mate and most of all, she had a 10 month-old. Ianto still lived with them, but he was more than just Ianto, he was now Uncle Ianto. Jack was da' and she was mum. Jack still worked with Torchwood 3, he was usually gone most of the day. She would have said that she'd prefer if he got a normal jobs or something, but in his way he kept Cardiff safe for their son and that was all Martha wanted.

Her gaze went to the baby monitor as the light bleeped and she could hear Colin fussing. Martha dried her hands on the dish towel, rolling her eyes as she made her way up the stairs and to Colin's room.

"You're just like your father." Martha muttered, picking Colin up and moving him to the changing station. 

Whenever Colin was left alone, he'd always fuss, just like Jack did when no one paid attention to him—he loved to be the center of attention and Martha could never help the eye rolls that it caused. After she changed him, she settled him on her hip and made her way downstairs. She put him in his highchair as she searched the cupboards for his box of cookies. Colin was supposed to have at least napped for another hour, but the way that his eyes were wide open, it didn't seem like that was going to happen. 

She found the box, pulling it from the cupboard when Colin let out a shriek. Martha nearly had a heart attack and she dropped the cookie box, spinning around. She'd just scooped him into her arms when he stopped, dead silent.

Martha looked at him opened mouthed. Yeah, sometimes it was kind of scary. Nothing had happened to him, Colin wasn’t hurt, there was no tears in his eyes. Nothing. Her back had only been turned for a minute.

"You really are like your dad." She said, and for a moment she just wanted to cry.

But it passed and she was left staring at a grinning Colin. It was really odd, when you left he would fuss and make a noise, but if you picked him up and/or stared at him, he was silent and still. 

The door bell rang and Martha sighed, grabbing a cookie on her way to the door. She held it out to Colin, who grabbed it and put the tip of it in his mouth, sucking on it. Martha couldn’t help but smile at the action as he continued to look up at her.

"You're just the cutest thing alive, aren't you?" She whispered, kissing the top of his head.

She looked at him for a moment longer before she turned to the door, opening it.

Martha was shocked at the least, at the most she had no idea. She was frozen, she didn't know what to say or do. 'Coz right in front of her was the bloody Doctor, on her doorstep. He looked the same, unruly brown hair, the same brown eyes, the same pinstripe suit and tie, duster and pair of Converse's. Over his shoulder she could see the TARDIS parked on the front lawn and wondered how she hadn't heard it arrive.

The Doctor was shocked in his own way as well, he had expected this to happen. For Jack and Martha to move in together, but what he found was different. He could see the wedding band on her finger. And the child that was in her arms; instantly he could tell that it was a combination of Martha and Jack, their genes sewn together to create this infant. His skin the colour of coffee and cream, his short hair the same as Jack's dark-chestnut brown, his eyes hazel brown, his face structured like Jack's but with Martha's chin and nose.

"Doctor." Martha was finally able to chock out.

The Doctor shook his head, tearing his eyes away from Colin. "Martha!" He said cheerily.

"Doctor." Martha repeated.

"Yes, Martha." The Doctor nodded his head rapidly. "I believe that we've cleared that up, I am in fact the Doctor."

"Right!" Martha shook her head, a light blush coming to her cheeks. "What are you doing here?"

"I... Happened to be in town." He told her, his hands clasped behind his back as he rocked on his heals.

"Of course." She said, her eyes slightly narrowed as she gazed at him. "Since you're in 'town', why don't you come in?"

"I'd be delighted!" He grinned at her.

Martha looked at him for a moment longer before she stepped aside and the Doctor cantered passed her and into the house. She shut the door and fallowed him. He bypassed the living room, only giving it a glance before going into the kitchen. But when he got there, he didn't sit or anything, but instead spun around to face her. 

"This is a nice home that you acquired." He told her.

"'Acquired'?" She repeated, with a small chuckle.

Martha went around the table and put Colin back in the highchair. He was halfway through his cookie and he continued to gaze at her. She knew better than to turn away from him, so she stayed within pick-up range, sitting in the chair next to him. Her arm rested on the back of the chair, but she looked at the Doctor.

"He's fancies you." The Doctor said suddenly, his gaze darting between Martha and Colin.

"He what?" She asked, her face scrunching up, the hint of a smile of on her lips.

"He adores you." He clarified. "I should know, I talk baby."

"He better damn adore me!" Martha told the Doctor, her finger unconsciously sweeping through Colin's head of fuzzy hair. "I carried this little monster for nine months and then some." Her tone wasn't filled with resentment or regret though, but instead love and adortion. "You do know that Colin hasn't made a sound since you got here, right?" She pointed out.

"I am that good."

"Are you gloating?" Martha laughed.

For a split second, a sour expression filtered across the Doctor's face before it was fitted with his usual chipper one.

"Why are you here?" Martha asked him bluntly, suddenly, done with the Doctor's stalling.

The Doctor was oddly silent for a moment. "I was lonely." He admitted reluctantly.

"For how long?" Martha watched him carefully as he seemed to avoid eye contact and dip his head.

"Nearlytwoyears." He muttered quietly.

Martha furrowed her brows for a moment. "Two years?" She repeated. "But that was right when Jack and I left."

"It seems that way."

"Doctor..." Martha got up from her chair and went around the table to the Doctor, a hand on his arm. "Why don't you have another Companion?" She asked him gently.

"After what you said in the TARDIS," The Doctor told her, finally looking her in the eye. "I ruined your life. I care dearly about you, Martha; I never wanted to hurt you. I couldn't do that to someone else."

Martha shook her head, feeling guilt well up in her. She'd never hated the Doctor, she could never hate him. She loved him and she always would. "I was mad, Doctor. You left us and I felt like you cared more about the Master than you did me; you'd barely met him for ten seconds and you chose him over me. It hurt and I wanted you to hurt like I did." Behind her was silent and Martha was glad that Colin chose this moment to behave. "But I could never hate you, Doctor. And what I said was said in anger; taking in Companions is the best thing that you ever do! You take someone who needs it, who needs this great adventure that changes their lives. You're amazing, Doctor, you shouldn't try and hide from it."

The Doctor let out a long breath, already feeling his spirits go up. Martha was really good at that, at making things better and he knew that she was going to make an amazing mother. Yes, he was jealous of Jack; Martha was an amazing women and a brilliant mate. She was always there and always understanding and the Doctor loved her. He could also understand why Colin was infatuated with her.

His spirits went even higher when Martha hugged him and he wrapped his around her middle. He couldn't remember the last time they'd hugged, it was way before Utopia. And they always seemed to have hugged after each adventure 'coz every adventure they had, something always separated them or put them in danger. And at the end of it, they met at the TARDIS and hug joyously; glad that the other was safe again. That didn't happen on Utopia, the Doctor had left her and he didn't deserve a hug. And when Martha decided that she wasn't going to be a Companion any longer, he never got a hug either and the goodbye that she did give, just seemed to make him feel even worse.

He missed Martha so much. Her presence in the TARDIS and with each adventure. Her scent when she was near. The sound of her voice and her laughter. The questions that she asked, the decisions that she made. Just Martha in general, everything Martha Jones.

Martha did miss the Doctor too, but she realized now, as she hugged him, that she loved him still, but wasn't in love him anymore. She hadn't thought about him since Colin was born, which in itself was a feat because before she had thought of him constantly in the back of her mind. It was something that she couldn't help; once you've met the Doctor nothing was the same. And once you were his Companion, it stays with you forever, no matter what.

Finally, they pulled away from each other, and this time the Doctor was grinning like his old self. Martha smiled too, gently; glad to see that the Doctor was once again perky like he always was.

Unable to be ignored any longer, Colin started to fuss. Martha rolled her eyes lightly at the Doctor before she spun on her heal and in a sweeping move, picked Colin up and faced the Doctor once again. She settled Colin on her hip and grinned at the Doctor.

The Doctor grinned back.

"Where are you going now?" Martha asked him softly, fiddling with Colin's pudgey fingers as she looked at the Doctor, knowing that look in the Doctor's eyes.

"Everywhere." He told her, grinning. 

He leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek. 

Colin watched him with wide brown eyes as the Doctor ruffled his hair and scent him a silly face, he let out a shriek of joy.

Martha watched as he gave her a goofy grin in turn before he all but skipped out the door. She heard the wheeze and groan of the TARDIS and then it was gone, all was quiet.

"Well," She said, looking down at Colin. "How come I've never heard that sound come from you before?" She asked him. She knew that she wasn't going to get any kind of answer, especially when Colin just looked up at her with wide eyes. "You are so much like your father, that it's unbearable sometimes." She told him, rolling her eyes at herself this time. "Boys." She muttered.

f

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that is the end of that! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Please review


End file.
